Love Destiny
by betiace
Summary: Shiho adalah calon bidadari yang diturunkan ke bumi untuk menjalani ujian kelulusan menjadi bidadari. Namun Ia harus melawan Shinichi, calon Iblis yang juga sedang menjalani ujian kelulusan. Mampukah Shiho menang dari Shinichi? bagaimana jika seorang calon bidadari jatuh cinta pada manusia? Warning: OOC, GJ, Typo(s), re-write story
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna… karena bosan, Author pingin nulis FF lagi ni.  
Tapi karena emang cuma buat isi waktu luang + Author orangnya 'zero imagination', makanya masih dengan tokoh yang minjem punya Aoyama-sensei dan cerita yg re-write aja dengan sedikit perubahan dari manga yang udah lamaaaa banget Author baca (10 tahun lebih mungkin) tapi lupa judulnya.

Oc segitu aja, moga tetep nyambung dan gak OOC banget :3

* * *

 **LOVE DESTINY**

 **Discliamer: Detective Conan - c Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning:** **OOC, GJ, typo(s), mungkin bahasanya cenderung alay plus plus**

 **R &R Please ! :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Ujian Kelulusan**

Dikisahkan… Sebelum seluruh manusia dilahirkan ke bumi, dahulunya mereka semua adalah seorang peri. Terdapat dua jenis peri berdasarkan jenis kelamin mereka, yaitu yang berjenis kelamin wanita merupakan Bidadari dan calon Bidadari, mereka menghuni Surga serta selalu menyanyi dan menari, serta yang berjenis kelamin pria adalah para Iblis dan calon Iblis, mereka menghuni Neraka dan senang menyiksa. Para peri yang masih 'calon' ini kemudian menempuh pendidikan di alam mereka masing-masing, dan pada akhirnya harus menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Jika mereka lulus, maka mereka akan naik tingkat menjadi Bidadari atau Iblis, namun jika mereka gagal maka mereka akan dibuang ke bumi dan terlahir menjadi manusia.

Dan hari penentuanpun tiba. Para calon Bidadari serta Iblis telah diturunkan ke bumi untuk menempuh ujian kelulusan. Syarat kelulusan bagi calon Bidadari adalah mereka harus menjodohkan dua pasang manusia, namun mereka hanya memiliki tiga kesempatan. Begitu pula syarat kelulusan bagi calon Iblis namun berkebalikan, syarat kelulusan bagi calon Iblis adalah mereka harus menggagalkan usaha penjodohan yang dilakukan oleh calon Bidadari.

Shiho adalah salah satu calon Bidadari yang telah sampai di bumi, ia mendapatkan wilayah perburuan di kota Tokyo yang ramai.

'Ow… jadi seperti ini bumi, rasanya sangat berbeda dengan di Surga, aku merasa pengap di sini' Batin Shiho.

Shiho kemudian membuka-buka tas ranselnya, kemudian mengambil sebuah buku kecil yang bertuliskan 'buku panduan' pada sampul depannya.

'Baiklah sesuai dengan buku panduan, aku harus menyatukan dua pasang manusia dalam waktu 15 hari. Em... Dengan manusia sebanyak ini aku rasa tidak akan sulit' batin Shiho.

Shiho mulai berjalan di antara kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang sambil membaca buku itu, Shiho terlihat sangat serius membaca hingga Ia tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Saat menyeberang jalan, Shiho tidak menyadari bahwa lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah sehingga ada mobil yang sedang melaju dan hendak menabraknya. Namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang meloncat ke jalan untuk menyelamatkan Shiho.

"HAII KAU, AWAAAS" teriak orang itu.

Saat Shiho hampir tertambak, orang yang Shiho lihat adalah seorang pemuda yang sedang memakai topi dan kacamata hitam itu menarik lengan Shiho kemudian memeluknya. Mobil yang melaju kencang tadi lewat persis di samping Shiho. Mengalami kejadian seperti itu membuat jantung Shiho serasa hampir copot.

"A-anoo, Arigatou Gozaimasu" ucap Shiho gugup.

Shiho mengucapkan terimakasih pada seseorang yang sampai sekarang masih memeluknya itu. Kemudian perlahan pemuda itu mulai melepaskan pelukannya untuk memegang bahu Shiho.

"DASAR KAU... BAKA, apa kau ingin bunuh diri di hari pertama ujianmu?" jawab pemuda itu setengah membentak.

Shiho hanya bisa speechless mendengar omelan pemuda itu, Ia terlalu terkejut untuk bisa berfikir jernih, setelah beberapa saat Shiho baru sadar bahwa pemuda itu bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Eeeeeh, jangan-jangan kau?" belum sempat Shiho melanjutkan tebakannya, pemuda itu tersenyum angkuh sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya, betul sekali. Aku adalah calon Iblis, Namaku Shinichi" Pemuda itu kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Namun uluran tangan itu tidak disambut oleh Shiho.

"Cih… kita adalah _rival_ , jadi aku tidak akan terjebak oleh tipu dayamu" balas Shiho acuh sambil membuang muka.

"Oi…oi… apakah ini yang diajarkan di akademi tentang berterimakasih dan menjawab salam… tck, tck, sungguh keterlaluan" Shinichi hanya bisa melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Jangan pernah membaca sambil berjalan lagi, dunia ini berbeda dengan tempat tinggalmu" kata Shinichi sambil beranjak meninggalkan Shiho.

Shiho merasa perbuatannya tadi memang sudah keterlaluan, tidak seharusnya dia berlaku buruk pada seseorang yang telah menolongnya dan dengan sopan memperkenalkan dirinya. Karena itu Shiho merasa bersalah.

"Tunggu Shinichi" Shiho memanggil Shinichi yang telah berjalan meninggalkannya. Kemudian Shinichi berhenti berjalan dan menengok ke belakang.

"Em… Namaku Shiho, maaf telah berlaku kasar padamu, dan terimakasih atas pertolongannya" akhirnya Shiho memperkenalkan diri pada Shinichi.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Shiho kemudian berkata "Ya… aku terima permohonan maaf serta terimakasihmu, semoga harimu menyenangkan. Jaa-ne… Shiho-chan" goda Shinichi.

"Hei… jangan panggil aku seperti itu, DASAR KAAU" kata Shiho setengah berteriak pada Shinichi yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

"Sial, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya hari ini, dia benar-benar merusak _mood_ -ku" omel Shiho sambil meneruskan perjalanannya.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku harus memperbaiki semuanya. Agar lebih mengenal karakter manusia, aku harus berbaur dengan mereka" lanjut Shiho.

Lalu Shiho melihat-lihat ke sekeliling, melihat interaksi yang dilakukan manusia, Shiho melihat manusia itu unik, ada yang berinteraksi dengan manusia lain secara langsung atau saling menatap satu sama lain, ada juga yang mengobrol dengan menggunakan alat. kemudian ada manusia yang gemar berinteraksi dengan alam dan dengan hewan. Shiho mulai merasa dunia manusia itu sangat menarik.

Hingga Shiho melihat Sebuah Caffe yang cukup ramai pengunjung, dia melihat tulisan 'dibutuhkan karyawan' pada papan di depan caffe tersebut.

'Wah, ini kesempatan. Dengan bekerja di bumi, aku akan semakin mudah berbaur dengan manusia' fikir Shiho. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Shiho masuk ke dalam caffe itu.

Saat Shiho membuka pintu Caffe, terdengar gemerincing bel yang terletak tepat di atas pintu. Awalnya Shiho terkejut dengan suara tersebut, namun kemudian ia mendengar suara lain, suara yang sangat lembut dan ramah.

"Selamat datang, Nona" sapa suara itu.

Shiho terpana melihat sumber suara itu, ia adalah seseorang pria tampan yang saat ini sedang melayani pelanggan yang ada di depannya. Pria yang tampak dewasa itu mengenakan kemeja putih yang lengan bajunya sedik dilipat ke atas, celana hitam yang terlihat rapi, dan senyum yang ramah dan menawan. Shiho hanya bisa bengong di depan pintu.

Lalu pria itu menghampiri Shiho.

"Mari Nona, saya antarkan ke meja Anda" tawar pria itu pada Shiho.

"Em...Anoo, saya tidak ingin memesan makanan, tapi saya ingin melamar pekerjaan" kata Shiho ragu.

Pria itu tampak terkejut, Ia melihat penampilan Shiho dari atas ke bawah kemudian berfikir sejenak.

"Hemm, kebetulan sekali. Hari ini pelanggan sedang ramai, jadi kamu langsung membantu saja ya? Sekalian aku mau lihat kemampuanmu. Ayo ikut aku ke belakang, akan kuambilkan seragam untukmu" kata pria itu sambil berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Baik, emm… Tuan?"

"Kuroba, Kaito Kuroba. Kamu?" Tanya pria itu balik.

"Shiho" Jawab Shiho singkat

"Hem? Margamu?" lanjut Kaito penasaran.

"Em… M-Miyano" Jawab Shiho asal karena para peri tidak memiliki marga.

"Ow… kupanggil Shiho saja bagaimana? Kamu juga boleh memanggilku Kaito" Tawar Kaito.

"Baiklah, Kaito-san" Jawab Shiho.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti, Kaito segera menuju ke lemari yang berada di sudut ruangan, mengambil sebuah baju yang terlipat rapi dan menyerahkannya pada Shiho.

"Shiho, ini seragammu. Setelah kamu mengganti pakaian, segeralah keluar. Aku kedepan dulu" Kata Kaito yang kemudian keluar dari ruang ganti.

Setelah itu, Shiho segera mengganti pakaiannya. Saat melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin, Shiho kagum dengan penampilan barunya. Ia merasa seragam maid dengan warna putih hitam itu sangat cocok padanya. Bagian atas seragam berupa baju lengan pendek warna putih yang berkerut serta menggembung pada bagian lengannya, baju itu terbuka di bagian leher hingga bahu. Serta bawahan berupa rok pendek warna hitam dengan renda warna putih. Rok itu berlapis-lapis sehingga mengembang jika dipakai. Melihat penampilan barunya, Shiho sangat senang.

'Waah… ternyata pakaian di bumi itu sangat lucu, di Surga tidak ada yang seperti ini' pikir Shiho.

Sampai beberapa saat, Shiho masih berputar-putar di depan cermin. Setelah puas, Shiho akhirnya keluar dari dalam ruang ganti.

"Hei Shiho, akhirnya kamu keluar juga" Kata Kaito setengah berteriak dari meja pelanggan. Akibat ulah Kaito, saat ini tatapan mata seluruh pelanggan tertuju kepada Shiho. Kini wajah Shiho tampak bersemu kemerahan karena malu.

"Shiho, aku akan menyiapkan pesanan dan kamu yang mengantarnya, antarkan sesuai meja pelanggan. Oke?" Kata Kaito sambil berlalu menuju dapur.

"Baik, Kaito-san" Jawab Shiho sambil mengekor di belakang Kaito.

"O iya Shiho, kamu cocok dengan seragam itu" kata Kaito sambil tersenyum ke arah Shiho.

Melihat senyuman serta mendapat pujian dari Kaito membuat Shiho sangat senang sehingga membuat pipinya semakin merah. Untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, Shiho hanya menundukkan kepala sambil berkata "Arigatou, Kaito-san".

Di akademi, Shiho termasuk siswa unggulan. Dia ahli dalam mengingat dan mengamati. Ia mampu melakukan hampir semua pekerjaan manusia. Pekerjaan rumah seperti mencuci, memasak, dan membereskan rumah merupakan hal yang biasa bagi Shiho, apalagi hanya mengantar pesanan ke meja-meja. Shiho mampu melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Ditambah lagi Shiho memang gadis yang sangat cantik dan ramah sehingga membuat para pelanggan suka.

Penampakan Shiho memang agak berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya. Memang para peri mempunyai penampakan yang sangat menawan. Mereka dianugrahi badan yang proporsional, kulit putih bersih dan wajah yang cantik. Shiho memiliki mata biru muda yang transparan bak permata, bibir merah merona alami, serta kulit putih bersih. Walaupun pendek sebahu, rambut pirang strawberry Shiho sangat halus sehingga saat ada angin yang melewatinya, rambut Shiho seperti menari-nari dengan sendirinya. Dengan penampilannya sekarang, Shiho tampak seperti _mannequin_ hidup, namun para pelanggan lebih suka memberinya julukan _angel-like_ maid. Setelah bekerja sepanjang hari, akhirnya waktunya Caffe tutup.

"Baiklah Shiho, kerjamu hari ini sangat bagus. Besok kamu datang lagi jam setengah 7 karena caffe buka jam setengah 8. Oke?" Kata Kaito yang saat ini sedang mengunci pintu caffenya.

"Baik, Kaito-san" Jawab Shiho setengah membungkuk.

"O iya, rumahmu di mana? Kita bisa pulang bersama kalau rumah kita searah" Tawar Kaito.

"Em… Sebenarnya ini hari pertama saya di sini, jadi… saya belum memiliki tempat tinggal" Jawab Shiho dengan wajah murung.

"Benarkah? Bahaya sekali. Bagaimana mungkin kamu kesini sendirian tanpa tujuan tempat tinggal". Kaito terkejut mendengar jawaban Shiho

Kemudian Ia tampak sedang berfikir keras. Tak lama kemudian Kaito seperti mendapatkan ide.

"HAA… Bagaimana kalau untuk sementara waktu kau tinggal di tempatku saja" kata Kaito spontan sambil mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Eh?" Shiho tampak terkejut, namun Shiho tahu bahwa Kaito tulus ingin membantunya. Karena Shiho adalah seorang peri maka dia dapat membedakan hati seorang pendusta atau bukan. Kemudian Shiho mengangguk tanda setuju.

Kaito tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang berjarak sekitar 1 km dari Caffenya sehingga Kaito dan Shiho pulang cukup dengan berjalan kaki.

Hanya perlu berjalan kurang lebih 10 menit melewati taman kota, mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Kaito yang berada di lantai 2. Kaito segera membuka kunci pintunya.

"Silahkan masuk Shiho, anggaplah rumah sendiri" Kaito mempersilahkan Shiho masuk.

Betapa terkejutnya Shiho saat masuk ke dalam apartemen Kaito.

"K-Kaito-san, B-benarkah ini?" Tanya Shiho terbata-bata.

"Iya Shiho, hehehe… Gommen-ne?" Jawab Kaito sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, Ia tampak bersalah.

Bila dibandingkan dengan Caffe milik Kaito yang terkesan 'elegan', apartemen Kaito bisa dibilang 'kotor' atau 'sangat kotor'. Sampah bekas kotak makan menggunung di depan pintu, ada juga sampah yang berserekan di mana-mana, dan baju tergeletak di sembarang tempat. Benar-benar tidak mencerminkan 'Kaito' seperti yang Shiho bayangkan.

Karena terkejut, Shiho hanya berdiri sambil bengong di depan pintu Kaito untuk beberapa saat. Namun kemudian Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak masalah Kaito-san, saya yang harusnya berterimakasih telah diizinkan tinggal di apartemen Anda. Untuk itu, saya akan membantu membereskan rumah dan menyiapkan makan malam. Kaito-san istirahat saja dulu" Kata Shiho sambil membawa plastrik sampah di kedua tangannya.

"Shiho? Apa kamu tidak capek setelah seharian bekerja?" Tanya Kaito khawatir.

"Saya tidak masalah Kaito-san. Karena saya tahu betapa capeknya Anda saat di Caffe, maka saya maklum jika Anda tidak sempat membereskan rumah sepulang kerja" Jawab Shiho sembari membawa dua buntelan sampah ke luar Apartemen.

Kaito hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Shiho yang baru saja keluar dari Apartemennya.

"Kamu memang gadis yang baik, Shiho" Kaito tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah pintu yang telah ditutup Shiho.

* * *

Saat ini Kaito dan Shiho sedang berbincang di meja makan sambil menyantap makanan yang telah dimasak oleh Shiho. Di meja telah terhidang makanan dengan menu seadanya 'nasi, daging, dan telur dadar'. Shiho fikir lebih baik menyediakan menu yang praktis.

"Jadi, usia Anda tahun ini 28 tahun, namun Anda belum memiliki istri?" Tanya Shiho di tengah perbincangan mereka.

"Ya begitulah, Heem… makanan ini enak sekali! Padahal kelihatannya biasa saja" Jawab Kaito sambil menyantap makanannya.

'Aku memang sedikit menambahkan bumbu yang aku bawa dari surga' batin Shiho, tentu Shiho tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu pada Kaito.

"Kalau kekasih?" Lanjut Shiho penasaran, namun lawan bicaranya hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tetap makan.

"Emm… Kenapa Kaito-san belum menikah, atau setidaknya punya kekasih? Apakah karena belum menemukan perempuan yang cocok?" Pancing Shiho.

Shiho benar-benar penasaran, bagaimana bisa Kaito-san, seorang pria dewasa yang tampan, baik hati, dan mapan, belum punya kekasih. Ada dua kemungkinan dalam benak Shiho 'mungkin kriteria wanita pujaan Kaito-san itu terlalu tinggi, atau Kaito-san itu…' hanya membayangkannya saja membuat Shiho bergidik, sehingga ia langsung menghapus kemungkinan keduanya.

Namun tiba-tiba Kaito berhenti makan, menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, kemudian berkata "Em… Shiho, akan aku beritahu sesuatu, tapi ini rahasia" Kaito berbisik sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Shiho yang duduk di depannya.

"Iya?" balas Shiho sambil ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Kaito.

"Sebenarnya aku..." Kaito tampak ragu untuk mengatakannya, namun hal itu malah membuat Shiho semakin penasaran.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Hehehe :3, udah bisa ketebak ceritanya gimana? apa udah ada yang inget ini cerita dari manga apa?**

 **Soo… bagi yang merasa pernah baca ni manga dan tau apa judulnya, tolong kasih tau ya. Soalnya Author suka banget sama manga yang satu ini :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo minna… Autor pingin curcol ini, ternyata re-write itu susah banget ya?  
Buat cari _Feel_ nya tu susahnyaaaa heeem, minta ampuuuun.  
sampe butuh 1 mgg lebih buat nulis 1 Chapter doang  
padahal di fict sebelumnya Autor bisa update 1 mgg sekali.  
di chapter terakhir malah bisa update 2 Chapter sekaligus. heeem (-_-)''

waktunya bales review :)

Lisa: Pairing tidak berubah kok :3

dandelionivy : Iya ini di lanjut :3, saya nungguin wisteria love-nya lo... dari awal suka sekali ceritanya  
sangat menginspirasi buat ikutan nulis FF :3

makasih buat follow dan reviewnya...  
membaca review kalian seperti menghirup oksigen, autor jadi semangat nulis :D  
buat para follower, Maafkanlah autor yang nista ini T-T

Udah segitu aja curcolnya, berharap Autor masih tahan nulis ni fict, selamat membaca :3

* * *

 **LOVE DESTINY**

 **Discliamer: Detective Conan - c Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning:** **OOC, GJ, typo(s), yang lain tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata  
**

 **R &R Please ! :3**

* * *

 **Di Chapter sebelumnya:**

Setelah datang ke bumi dan bekerja di caffe milik Kaito, Shiho akhirnya juga memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen Kaito. Saat mereka makan malam, Shiho menanyakan alasan mengapa Kaito belum memiliki kekasih. Namun entah kenapa Kaito tampak ragu untuk menceritakan masalah asmaranya pada Shiho.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Kegagalan pertama  
**

"Sebenarnya aku..." Kaito masih tampak ragu dengan apa yang akan ia katakan sehingga membuat Shiho mulai tidak sabaran.

"Ayolah Kaito-san, percayalah... Saya tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun" bujuk Shiho.

"Oke baiklah, sebenarnya… aku… penyuka sesama" Jawab Kaito singkat, namun cukup membuat Shiho terbelalak sambil berteriak dalam hati 'APPAAAA? YANG BENAR SAJA?'

Melihat ekspresi terkejut Shiho dengan mata terbuka lebar dan mulut menganga membuat Kaito tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa "Puff… hahahaha… kamu lucu sekali Shiho, tentu saja aku bercanda" kata Kaito sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Seketika itu juga Shiho duduk kembali ke kursi dengan lemas, rasanya tadi seluruh tulang-belulangnya terlepas dari persendian, Shiho benar-benar berfikir bahwa Kaito tadi serius.

'Aku kira kemungkinan yang aku fikirkan menjadi kenyataan, sungguh menyeramkan' batin Shiho.

"Sudahlah Shiho, ayo makan… lihat nasi dan laukmu masih belum kamu sentuh sama sekali, padahal rasanya sangat enak" Kata Kaito sambil melanjutkan 'kegiatan'nya yang tertunda.

Shiho sebenarnya masih sangat penasaran dengan kriteria 'wanita idaman' Kaito, namun Shiho sadar 'Mungkin saat ini belum waktunya aku menanyakan hal itu pada Kaito-san' fikir Shiho.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Shiho dan Kaito memulai hari mereka. Pagi sekali mereka sudah berangkat ke Caffe untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan sebelum Caffe dibuka. Kaito menyiapkan keperluan bahan makanan dan Shiho mendapatkan tugas menyapu dan mengepel. Saat Shiho mengepel dapur, Kaito meminta bantuan Shiho.

"Shiho, bisakah kau bantu mencuci perabotan yang di sana? Aku masih harus menunggu masakan ini" Kata Kaito sambil mengaduk-aduk masakan di depannya.

"Baik Kaito-san" Jawab Shiho yang kemudian meletakkan alat pelnya begitu saja.

Saat Shiho akan mengembalikan perabotan yang telah ia cuci ke tempatnya, tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung alat pel yang tadi ia pakai.

"KYAAA" Teriak Shiho reflek.

Kemudian dengan sigap Kaito segera menangkap tubuh Shiho. Namun karena lantai masih agak basah dan licin, tubuh Kaito tidak mampu menahan tubuh Shiho dan kini mereka berdua malah sama-sama jatuh ke lantai.

"Aduuuh, pantatku... Eh... Shiho, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaito sambil menahan sakit pada pantatnya yang terbentur lantai.

Saat ini posisi Shiho sangat tidak menyenangkan. Tubuh Shiho seperti sedang menempel pada tubuh Kaito, kepala Shiho mendarat tepat di dada Kaito, kedua tangannya berada di belakang punggung Kaito, sedangkan salah satu lengan Kaito melingkar pada pinggang Shiho. Hal ini membuat Shiho tidak dapat bergerak, Shiho benar-benar bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, Jantungnya berdegub tak karuan.

Kaito menunggu jawaban Shiho beberapa saat, sampai Kaito menyadari bahwa Shiho tidak dapat berkutik akibat ulahnya. Seketika itu juga Kaito melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Shiho.

"Ups... maaf Shiho, aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya"

Shiho segera beranjak dari tubuh Kaito kemudian duduk di lantai "Tidak apa-apa Kaito-san, saya yang harusnya minta maaf, dan terimakasih telah menolongku, saya baik-baik saja". Kini wajah Shiho semerah tomat sehingga Ia hanya menundukkan kepala, tidak berani memandang langsung ke arah Kaito.

"Ah tidak masalah, untunglah kalau kamu tidak terluka" Melihat tingkah Shiho yang tampak malu-malu membuat Kaito ikut salah tingkah. Dalam sekejap keduanya menjadi canggung.

"Eh, sudah hampir jam setengah 8, ayo kita segera selesaikan pekerjaan masing-masing" Kaito mencoba mengalihkan suasana. Merekapun kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Segera setelah papan bertuliskan _close_ pada pintu masuk itu dibalik, para pelanggan segera berdatangan masuk ke dalam Caffe. Namun kali ini bukan hanya pelanggan dari kaum hawa saja, namun juga dari kaum adam. Cerita tentang _angel-like_ maid segera tersebar ke penjuru kota sehingga pelanggan hari ini jauh lebih banyak dari biasanya. Mereka penasaran bagaimana wujud maid yang menurut cerita seperti bidadari itu.

Saat melayani pelanggan, tiba-tiba Shiho mendengar suara hati seorang wanita yang merupakan salah satu pelanggannya.

'Hibi-kun... seperti biasa, kamu tampak bersinar hari ini'

Shiho mencari asal suara itu, lalu ia melihat salah seorang pelanggan wanita yang sedang memandang pria yang duduk 2 meja darinya. Wanita itu memandang dengan tatapan berseri-seri pada pria yang sedang asik bercakap-cakap dengan temannya. Lalu hanya dengan melihat kedalam fikiran wanita itu, Shiho bisa tahu bahwa wanita itu bernama Miyu.

'Hibi-kun... sudah lama aku ingin berkenalan denganmu' Shiho mendengar lagi ungkapan hati Miyu.

Mendengar ungkapan hati wanita itu, Shiho berfikir untuk menjadikan mereka target pertamanya.

'Yap, target pertamaku sudah muncul. Sekarang aku tinggal mendekatkan mereka' Pikir Shiho. Namun belum sempat Shiho memikirkan rencana untuk mendekatkan mereka, Hibi dan temannya sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

'Eh... eh... dia sudah mau pergi? Aduh bagaimana ini?' Shiho panik. Ia belum sempat memikirkan rencana apapun. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat sapu tangan yang sedikit keluar dari saku celana Hibi.

'Baiklah, pakai cara itu saja'.

Dengan kekuatan sihirnya, Shiho menarik keluar sapu tangan itu. Shiho berharap agar Miyu mengambil sapu tangan itu, kemudian mengembalikannya pada Hibi, dan akhirnya hubungan mereka menjadi dekat.

'Yap... semoga berjalan sesuai harapan' batin Shiho.

Sesuai rencana Shiho, Miyu memungut sapu tangan itu lalu keluar Caffe mengejar Hibi.

Tanpa fikir panjang, Shiho membuntuti mereka 'aku harus membuntuti mereka. Saat mereka sudah dekat, aku akan menembakkan panah cinta pada mereka' pikir Shiho.

Saat Miyu mengembalikan sapu tangan Hibi, Shiho berhasil menembakkan panah cinta dan Shiho yakin panah itu tepat mengenai mereka, namun setelah Hibi menerima saputangannya tidak terjadi apapun pada mereka.

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa panahku tidak berhasil? Padahal aku yakin seratus persen panahku tepat mengenai mereka" kata Shiho yang saat ini sedang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak.

Saat Shiho masih terkejut dengan apa yang dia alami, tiba-tiba Shiho dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seseorang yang paling tidak ingin Ia temui saat ini.

"Hai Shiho, bagaimana harimu?" Shinichi dengan wajah tak berdosa muncul tepat di depan wajah Shiho.

Seketika itu juga kemarahan Shiho memuncak, urat-urat kemarahannya mulai bermunculan, tangan Shiho mengepal seperti ingin meninju seseorang. Melihat ekspresi wajah Shiho, Shinichi sadar bahwa ia muncul di saat yang tidak tepat.

"O..ow Shiho, sepertinya aku ada urusan mendadak, aku pergi dulu ya? Jaa..." belum sempat Shinichi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Shiho sudah berlari mengejarnya sambil mengibas-ibaskan panahnya pada Shinichi.

"SHINICHI... BERHENTI KAU" Shiho berteriak sambil terus berlari mengejar Shinichi.

"Tenang Shiho, tenang..." Shinichi mencoba membujuk Shiho agar berhenti mengejarnya.

"BAGAIMANA BISA TENANG? KAU BARU SAJA MENGGAGALKAN MISIKU..."

Mendengar hal itu Shinichi terkejut lalu berkata "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku bersumpah" Shinichi mencoba membela diri.

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN PANAHKU BISA GAGAL, KALAU BUKAN KAU YANG MENGGAGALKANNYA?" Shiho tidak mempedulikan pembelaan shinichi, Ia masih terus mengejar Shinichi.

"Apa sebelumnya kamu sudah pernah melakukannya pada manusia?" tanya Shinichi kemudian.

Shiho terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan Shinichi dan akhirnya Ia berhenti mengejar Shinichi. Shiho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil menendukkan kepala. Dia sadar bahwa ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya menembakkan panah cinta pada manusia. Kini Shiho sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Sejak kecil aku sudah sering melihat calon bidadari menembakkan panah cinta pada manusia, dan itu memang tidak mudah. Cinta tidak bisa begitu saja muncul pada hati manusia" kata Shinichi yang saat ini juga duduk di sebelah Shiho.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu? Kamu suka menguntit ya?" Shiho melirik shinichi sambil memasang wajah waspada.

Shinichi memasang wajah 'oi... oi...' mendengar tanggapan Shiho.

"Bukan... aku hanya sedang mencari seseorang" Shiho melihat Shinichi tersenyum sambil mengatakan hal itu.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu terburu-buru dalam menjodohkan manusia, lagi pula waktumu masih banyak. Aku yakin kamu bisa melakukannya dengan mudah kalau persiapanmu matang" Shinichi mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Jaa- Shiho, semoga lain kali kamu lebih beruntung" Shinichi berjalan menjauh dari Shiho.

"Matte-Shinichi, kenapa kamu mengatakan hal itu padaku? Bukankah kita rival?" Shiho tampak bingung dengan kelakukan Shinichi.

Shinichi hanya tersentum kemudian berkata "karena aku tahu kalau kemampuanku jauh lebih hebat darimu, jadi aku membiarkanmu maju duluan" jawab Shinichi dengan wajah evilnya.

"APA KAU BILANG, AWAS KAU YA..." Teriak Shiho pada Shinichi yang sudah berjalan jauh.

"Huuh dasar, hampir saja aku mengira kalau ShinIblis itu baik hati" Shiho menggerutu di sepanjang jalan menuju Caffe. Sesampainya di Caffe, Shiho langsung mendapat omelan dari Kaito karena pergi tanpa bilang hingga membuat Kaito kewalahan.

* * *

Sampai beberapa hari setelah kegagalannya itu, Shiho tampak kurang bersemangat saat bekerja, senyumnya-pun terlihat dipaksakan. Selain itu tiap malam Shiho juga hanya diam menyendiri di balkon apartemen sambil memandangi cahaya bulan. Selama ini Ia tidak pernah gagal dan bisa dibilang ini adalah kegagalan pertamanya, sehingga Shiho benar-benar terpukul dan selalu memikirkannya. Kaito memperhatikan tingkah Shiho yang tampak murung, hingga Kaito memutuskan untuk menghibur Shiho.

"Shiho, bolehkah aku menemanimu?" Kaito berjalan mendekati Shiho.

Mendengar suara Kaito, Shiho yang sebelumnya sedang memandang bulan menoleh kebelakang. Kemudian Shiho tersenyum kecil tanpa mengatakan apapun. Lalu Kaito berdiri di sebelah Shiho sambil ikut memandang bulan.

"Bulan malam ini indah ya? Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata bersantai di sini bukan pilihan yang buruk" Kaito membuka pembicaraan, mencoba memancing Shiho agar berbicara, namun Shiho hanya menganggukan kepala. Kaito ikut terdiam sambil memandang ke arah Shiho, wajahnya tampak khawatir.

"Shiho, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu murung?" Akhirnya Kaito berterus terang tentang kehawatirannya.

"Apakah karena aku memarahimu kemarin? Kalau karena hal itu aku benar-benar minta maaf" Kaito melanjutkan.

Namun Shiho kembali hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Shiho, katakanlah sesuatu jika kau benar-benar tidak marah padaku!" pinta Kaito.

Shihopun terkejut mendengar permintaan Kaito, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa tindakannya telah membuat Kaito salah faham. Shiho merasa bersalah.

"Bukan begitu Kaito-san, anda sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya. Ini benar-benar murni masalah pribadi saya" Shiho tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kaito, Ia juga tidak mungkin menceritakan masalahnya pada Kaito.

"Ow… sepertinya aku tahu penyebabnya, apakah ini masalah cinta? kamu sedang menyukai seseorang Shiho?" Tanya Kaito sambil tersenyum jahil.

Seketika itu wajah Shiho memerah, Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kaito akan menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"B-bukan Kaito-san, saya benar-benar tidak sedang memikirkan hal itu" Shiho tampak gugub, Ia ingat insiden kecelakaan di Caffe beberapa hari yang lalu. Kini wajahnya mulai bersemu kemerahan.

"Tapi kalau dilihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kamu sedang memikirkan seseorang, ayo mengaku saja" Goda Kaito sambil menyenggolkan bahunya pada bahu Shiho.

"Bukan Kaito-san, saya benar-benar ..." Jawaban Shiho tertahan karena Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum serta rona merah di wajahnya.

Melihat senyuman di wajah Shiho membuat Kaito tersenyum lega.

"Haah… Syukurlah Shiho. Walaupun kamu tidak mau membicarakan masalahmu padaku, tapi setidaknya sekarang kamu bisa tersenyum. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar duluan" Kaito beranjak menuju kamarnya. Sebelum Kaito masuk ke kamarnya, Shiho memanggil Kaito.

"Kaito-san, Arigatou Gozaimasu" Kata Shiho setengah berteriak pada Kaito, Shiho melihat Kaito mengangkat tangan tanpa menoleh kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

'Entah kenapa setelah berbincang dengan Kaito-san, hatiku jadi hangat, rasanya semangatku kembali lagi' Batin Shiho.

"Baiklah… Aku tidak boleh berlama-lama terpuruk seperti ini, aku harus segera bangkit" Sambil memandang bulan, Shiho mengucapkan tekat pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Shiho sudah kembali seperti semula, Shiho dapat melayani pelanggan dengan senyum tulus tersungging di kedua sudut bibirnya, para pelanggan dan Kaito juga merasakan perubahan yang terjadi pada Shiho.

Karena terlalu banyaknya pelanggan hingga tidak terasa hari sudah sore dan waktunya Caffe tutup. Saat Shiho sedang membereskan Caffe tiba-tiba Kaito sudah rapi dan hendak keluar Caffe.

"Shiho, aku ada urusan. Sepertinya aku akan pulang malam. Hari ini kamu pulang sendiri tidak masalah kan?" tanya Kaito yang kini sedang menggunakan jaketnya.

Shiho yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur menengok ke arah Kaito "Baik Kaito-san".

"Sebelum pulang jangan lupa matikan semua lampu dan kunci pintu Caffe, kunci aku taruh di atas meja" Kaito meletakkan kunci di meja dapur.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Shiho, Jaa-ne" Kaito pamit kemudian membuka pintu Caffe.

"Hati-hati Kaito-san" Shiho menjawab setengah berteriak pada kaito yang sudah menutup pintu Caffe.

"Baiklah, setelah semuanya beres aku akan segera kembali ke apartemen" Shiho segera mempercepat pekerjaannya.

Setelah dirasa semua sudah beres, Shiho keluar Caffe dan mengunci pintu. Semula semua berjalan seperti biasa, Namun saat Shiho melewati taman tiba-tiba Ia merasa sedang diawasi, Shiho menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba angin berhembus sehingga mengoyangkan dedaunan yang berada di sekitar Shiho, Shiho mulai merasa seluruh bulu kudunya berdiri.

'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Kenapa aku merasa suasana berubah' Shiho mulai berfikir macam-macam. Karena merasa tidak aman akhirnya Shiho mempercepat langkahnya. Lalu ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Shiiihooo..."

Suara itu terdengar begitu lirih, seperti suara angin namun Shiho dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"SIAPA?" Shiho berteriak sambil melihat ke sekeliling, namun nihil. Tidak sedikitpun tanda adanya seseorang di sekitarnya.

"Shiiihooo..."

Shiho mendengar suara itu memanggilnya berkali, Shiho mulai panik. Akhirnya dia berlari ketakutan. Tak lama kemudian, Shiho melihat ada seseorang di depannya, Shiho merasa sangat lega karena artinya dia tidak sendirian.

Namun ketika Shiho mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah orang tersebut, ternyata sosok yang sedang berdiri depannya adalah sosok mengerikan dengan kepala yang memutar ke belakang. Hal itu membuat Shiho terkejut dan secara reflek Shiho mundur, namun kaki Shiho malah tersandung batu sehingga Shiho terjatuh ke belakang dan tidak sadarkan diri.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Sampai di sini udah ada yang punya Clue ini dari manga dengan judul apa?  
Masih ditunggu jawaban dari para reader ya :)  
kalau udah tau ceritanya kan jadi bisa lebih cepet tamat  
#eh  
hehehe :3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE DESTINY**

 **Discliamer: Detective Conan - c Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning:** **OOC, GJ, typo(s)  
**

 **R &R Please ! :3**

* * *

 **Di Chapter sebelumnya:**

Saat Shiho pulang dari Caffe sendirian, Shiho bertemu dengan mahluk yang sangat menyeramkan. Mahluk itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Shiho. Akibat ulah mahluk itu, Shiho malah terjatuh dan akhirnya pingsan.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Rencana  
**

Begitu Shiho membuka mata, Shiho sadar bahwa saat ini ia masih berada di taman. Namun setelah kesadarannya mulai pulih, Shiho baru menyadari bahwa saat ini dia sedang tidur di pangkuan seseorang. Shiho mencoba mempertajam penglihatannya, dan betapa terkejutnya Shiho ketika menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Shinichi.

"KYAAA... Shinichi, Kenapa aku bisa di sini, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Shiho memposisikan duduk menjauh sampil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Oi... oi... kamu fikir aku ini siapa? Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang kurang ajar padamu" Shinichi menyipitkan matanya.

"L-lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa tidur di pangkuanmu?" Tanya Shiho, masih tidak percaya pada Shinichi.

"Apa kamu lupa kalau tadi kamu jatuh lalu pingsan?" Kata Shinichi mencoba mengingatkan, namun Shiho tampak tidak mengingat apapun.

"Oi... oi... Apakah hanya gara-gara kepalamu terbentur lalu kamu hilang ingatan?" Lanjut Shinichi.

Shiho tampak berfikir lagi, lalu wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah panik. Shiho segera mendekat pada Shinichi dan memegang lengan baju Shinichi.

"Shinichi, kau lihat mahluk itu? Mahluk yang sangat menyeramkan" Shiho tampak waspada sambil melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Puft... hahaha... Shiho-Shiho... Kamu itu aneh sekali, bukankah kita ini sama seperti mereka, kenapa kamu takut?" Kata Shinichi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hiiiis, aku sungguh-sungguh melihatnya. Penampilannya sungguh menyeramkan" Shiho masih tampak waspada.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum kecil sambil berkata "Apakah yang kamu lihat tadi seperti ini?"

Shiho merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Shinichi kemudian dia melihat ke arah Shinichi. Dan ternyata benar, yang saat ini berada di samping Shiho adalah mahluk menyeramkan yang tadi Ia lihat.

"KYAAA" secara reflek Shiho berteriak sambil mundur, menjauh dari mahluk itu.

"K-Kau? Kau?" Shiho bicara terbata karena syok. Lalu Shiho mendengar suara tawa Shinichi lagi.

"Hahahaha... ini aku Shiho, aku Shinichi" Kata Shinichi sambil mengembalikan wujudnya seperti semula.

"Kau Shinichi... beraninya kau menakutiku, kau ingin mati?" Shiho memasang dead-glarenya pada Shinichi kemudian mulai memukuli Shinichi.

"Aduh Shiho... sakit... hahaha. oke maaf-maaf, aku minta maaf, Oke?"

Tapi Shiho hanya diam saja, kini wajahnya berubah cemberut.

"Ayolah Shiho, apa kau marah karena aku menjahilimu? Lagi pula aku menakutimu karena kau tampak ketakutan berjalan sendiri" Bela Shinichi.

"Jadi kau masih menyalahkanku?" Shiho melirik dengan tatapan murka.

"Iya iya faham, aku minta maaf Shiho karena telah membuatmu ketakutan" kini Shinichi memasang wajah seperti anak kecil yang minta maaf.

Melihat tingkah konyol Shinichi membuat Shiho tidak dapat menahan senyumnya.

"Nah gitu dong, hehehe" Shinichi terkekeh melihat reaksi Shiho.

"Shiho, aku tidak melihatmu beberapa hari ini? Apa kamu masih terpukul karena kejadian kemarin?"

"Apa urusanmu? Seharusnya kamu senang kan jika aku tidak mencapai target dalam waktu 15 hari?" Shiho melirik Shinichi sinis.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa sepi" Shinichi mengatakan hal itu tanpa melihat ke arah Shiho.

"Eh?" Shiho terkejut dengan pernyataan Shinichi.

"Ya, karena tidak ada yang bisa aku jahili. hohoho" Shinichi melirik Shiho sambil tertawa jahil.

"Appa? Heeeeem?" Shiho menatap Shinichi geram sambil mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap memukul Shinichi lagi.

"Shiho lihar! bintang jatuh" Shinichi mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menunjuk ke langit.

"Eh?" Shiho ikut mendongakkan kepalanya.

Dari tempat mereka berada, tampak bintang bertaburan di langit dengan begitu jelasnya. Shiho takjub dengan pemandangan yang saat ini dia lihat.

"Waaah, Indah sekali! Dari sini ternyata bintang terlihat begitu jelas. Dari balkon apartemen saja tidak sejelas ini" gumam Shiho takjub.

"Hei Shiho, bagaimana kalau aku tunjukkan padamu cara cepat menjodohkan manusia?"

Shiho memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Kenapa?" Tanya Shiho.

"Haah sudahlah, jangan terlalu difikirkan. Kau punya waktu besok? Aku akan tunjukkan padamu"

Shiho tampak berfikir sejenak 'tidak ada salahnya sih mencoba, toh dia memang lebih berpengalaman dariku'

"Emmm… boleh kalau begitu, kebetulan besok aku libur" akhirnya Shiho setuju dengan tawaran Shinichi.

"Yatta… besok aku tunggu di sini jam 8 tepat, setuju?" Shinichi mengulurkan tangannya pada Shiho.

"Setuju" Shiho menyembut uluran tangan Shinichi, kini mereka saling berjabat tangan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Pagi-pagi Shiho sudah bersiap pergi. Kaito melihat tingkah Shiho dengan penasaran.

"Shiho, hari ini kan libur? Mau ke mana?"

"Kaito-san, anoo… saya ada janji dengan teman"

"Laki-laki?"

Shiho menjawab hanya dengan anggukan ringan.

"Teman kencan?"

'Teman kencan? Shinichi? Hahaha... tidak mungkin' Pikir Shiho.

"Hahaha… bukan Kaito-san"

Kaito hanya manggut-manggut sambil ber"Ooo" ria.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu Kaito-san" Shiho pamit sambil menutup pintu Apartemen.

Kaito hanya memandang kepergian Shiho penuh arti.

Saat Shiho sampai di tempat janjian mereka, Shiho melihat seorang pria yang saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian para wanita. Pria itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan penampilannya yang stylist seperti seorang model. Saat ini dia sedang bersandar pada tiang lampu taman sambil memandangi jam tangannya.

"Shinichi?" batin Shiho setengah tidak percaya.

Lalu Pria itu memandang ke arah Shiho lalu tersenyum.

"Hei Shiho" Dia memanggil sambil melambaikan tangan.

Dalam sekejam suasana serasa berubah, kini berganti Shiho yang menjadi pusat perhatian para wanita. Mereka yang tadinya memandang Pria itu kini beralih memandang Shiho dengan sinis. Shiho hanya bisa tersenyum garing.

"Hei Shinichi, sepertinya kau harus mengganti kostummu hari ini"

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan baju yang aku pakai?" Tanya Shinichi tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Bukan apa-apa sih, Cuma… aku takut rencana perjodohan hari ini gagal lagi gara-gara targetku salah fokus" Jawab Shiho ketus. Shinichi hanya bisa memasang wajah 'Oi... oi...'nya.

Dengan kekuatan sihirnya, Shiho mengeluarkan mantel serta topi dari dalam tasnya.

"Ini pakailah!" Shiho menyerahkan mantel dan topi itu pada Shinichi.

"Hanya aku yang pakai? Sepertinya kamu juga harus memakainya"

Shinichi melirik ke arah gerombolan pria yang sedari tadi mengekor agak jauh di belakang Shiho. Saat Shiho melihat ke belakang, para Pria itu tampak sedang memandangi Shiho dengan wajah terkagum-kagum.

"Baiklah… aku juga akan memakainya" Jawab Shiho akhirnya.

Kini mereka berdua seperti detektif yang sedang melakukan penyamaran, walaupun lebih mirip pasangan artis yang ingin pergi berkencan sehingga mereka harus menyamar agar terlihat tidak terlalu mencolok.

"Lalu apakah kamu sudah tahu targetmu selanjutnya?" Tanya Shinichi setelah ia selesai mengenakan kostumnya.

"Belum, targetku yang pertama juga secara kebetulan aku menemukannya" Jawab Shiho sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sepertinya kita butuh sedikit jalan-jalan. Mungkin saja nanti secara tidak sengaja kita akan menemukannya" Tawar Shinichi.

Shiho tampak berfikir sejenak "Jalan-jalan? Ke mana?" Tanya Shiho penasaran.

"Sudahlah… ayo ikut aku" Shinichi berjalan mendahului Shiho..

"Hei Shinichi, tunggu aku…" Shiho berjalan mengikuti Shinichi.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, kini mereka sudah berada di tengah keramaian. Di sana terlihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, ada juga yang sedang asik berbincang atau hanya sekedar berjalan santai.

"Waah… di sini ramai sekali, aku kira hanya di Caffe Kaito-san saja yang ramai dikunjungi, ternyata ada tempat lain yang lebih ramai" Kata Shiho kagum.

"Makanya aku mengajakmu kemari. Semakin banyak orang, kesempatan kita menemukan pasangan juga akan semakin banyak kan?"

"Kau benar… Eh, sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu"

"Miwako, Kau adalah wanita terhebat yang pernah aku temui" Shiho mendengar suara seorang pria yang berada di tengah keributan. Saat Shiho mencari sumber suara itu, Shiho menemukan seorang pria yang saat ini sedang memandangi seorang wanita cantik di depannya. Wanita itu baru saja berhasil meringkus seorang penjahat. Pria itu adalah seorang polisi yang bernama Takagi.

"Hei… Hei Shinichi, kau lihat pasangan polisi yang sedang meringkus penjahat di sana?" Shiho menarik-narik mantel Shinichi sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan orang.

"Ow… mereka itu targetmu Shiho?" Tanya Shinichi kemudian.

Shiho hanya menjawab dengan anggukan sambil tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari pasangan polisi itu.

"Shiho… liat saja, akan aku tunjukkan padamu bagaimana seharusnya kerja seorang peri. Kalau ada kesempatan, langsung tembakkan panahmu pada mereka" Kata Shinichi sambil melirik Shiho sekilas lalu berlari mendekati kerumunan itu.

Saat ini keadaan sudah terkendali, penjahat yang jadi buronan telah berhasil diringkus dan sedang di giring oleh polwan yang bernama Miwako tadi menuju mobil patroli. Lalu di depannya terdapat Takagi yang mencoba mencarikan jalan untuk keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang yang sedari tadi menyaksikan aksi mereka.

Setelah melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar, Shinichi mulai beraksi.

"Baiklah... _this is the show time_ " Kata Shinichi sambil menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya.

Dengan kekuatan sihirnya, Shinichi meniupkan angin yang cukup kencang serta debu pada para polisi sehingga mereka menjadi lengah, akhirnya penjahat itu dapat melepaskan diri dari kawalan Miwako. Kemudian dengan kesempatan yang ada penjahat itu berhasil mengambil pistol milik Takagi yang sedari tadi memang ia incar.

"KALIAN SEMUA PERGI! CEPAAAAT" Penjahat itu mengacungkan pistol pada semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Tindakan penjahat itu sontak membuat orang-orang berlari ketakutan. Hanya Takagi dan Miwako yang tetap bertahan di tempatnya.

"Tenang Hirota, tenang" Kata Takagi mencoba mengendalikan suasana.

"KALIAN JANGAN BERANI MACAM-MACAM YA! ATAU AKU AKAN MENEMBAK KALIAN" Walau dengan nada bicara dan tangan yang gemetar, penjahat yang bernama Hirota itu tetap mengacungkan pistolnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil patroli yang akan menjemput tahanan pun datang. Namun ketika sadar keadaan sedang berbalik, polisi yang mengemudikan mobil diam-diam memanggil bala bantuan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, bala bantuanpun datang. Dua unit mobil polisi sampai di tempat kejadian dan para polisi bersenjata api segera keluar dari dalam mobil. Mereka mengepung penjahat yang bernama Hirota tersebut.

"HIROTA, JATUHKAN SENJATAMU DAN MENYERAHLAH!" Perintah salah satu polisi yang sedang menodongkan pistol pada Hirota.

Dengan adanya polisi yang mengepungnya malah membuat Hirota semakin panik.

"TIDAAAK, AKU TIDAK MAU DIPENJARA, AKU TIDAK MAU MATI, TIDAAAK" Hirota mulai berteriak-teriak tak karuan, suasana menjadi semakin tegang.

"Tenang Hirota, tenang! Jika kau menyerahkan diri maka hukumanmu akan diringankan" Takagi mencoba membujuk Hirota.

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA... KALAUPUN AKU HARUS MATI, KAU HARUS MENEMANIKU, DASAR SIALAN" Kini Hirota mengacungkan pistol ke arah Miwako dan siap menekan pelatuk.

Miwako sangat terkejut dengan tindakan yang dipilih Hirota. Miwako terlalu dekat dengan Hirota hingga ia tidak mampu menghindar dari target bidikan pistol Hirota.

"MIWAKO... AWAAAS" Namun saat suara tembakan itu terdengar, tiba-tiba Takagi berdiri di depan Miwako. Sedetik kemudian tubuh Takagi tumbang ke belakang yang dengan segera ditangkap oleh Miwako. Saat itulah Shinichi memerintahkan Shiho menembakkan panahnya.

Lalu terdengar dua suara tembakan yang lain yang berasal dari tembakan anggota polisi dan berhasil melumpuhkan Hirota. Pada saat itu juga Miwako membesarkan hati Takagi.

"Takagi... Takagi bertahanlah!" Miwako yang biasanya tenang kini tampak begitu gelisah melihat tubuh Takagi yang tumbang.

"Miwako-san, apakah kamu tidak terluka?" Takagi mencoba terlihat tegar walau saat ini ia terluka. Peluru dari tembakan tadi berhasil mengenai perut bagian kirinya dan darah segar terlihat membasahi baju Takagi.

Melihat ekspresi Takagi, tanpa sadar Miwako meneteskan air mata "Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau mengorbankan dirimu untukku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Takagi hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata "Karena aku ingin melindungi orang yang aku sayangi"

Miwako tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Takagi, namun sesaat kemudian ia tampak tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih tetap mengalir.

* * *

 **Perjalanan Pulang**

"Hei Shinichi, bukankah caramu tadi sudah keterlaluan?" Shiho berkomentar tentang aksi mereka menjodohkan manusia hari ini.

"Keterlaluan dibagian yang mana?" Jawab Shinichi tanpa dosa.

"Tindakanmu tadi hampir membuat nyawa pria itu melayang tahu!" Kata Shiho dengan nada marah.

"Hei, sepertinya ada salah faham di sini. Aku hanya membantu penjahat itu kabur, itu saja" Shinichi membela diri.

"Jadi... kau tidak mengendalikan fikiran mereka" Pernyataan Shiho membuat Shinichi memadangnya heran.

"Memangnya kita punya kekuatan untuk melakukan itu? Aku hanya membaca jalan fikir mereka dan memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi jika aku melakukan rencanaku itu. Dan lihatlah, rencanaku berhasilkan?" Shinichi mulai menyombongkan dirinya.

'lagi... dasar sombong' pikir Shiho.

"Ya... ya... aku tahu, hanya Kami-Sama yang bisa melakukannya. Jadi tindakan pria tadi juga ada dalam prediksimu?" Shiho tampak kebingungan namun Shinichi hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sudahlah Shiho, memang kamu harus banyak belajar untuk memahami karakteristik manusia" Shinichi tampak menerawang memandang langit yang bersih.

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama kamu mempelajari karakteristik manusia"

"Em... berapa ya? Yang aku ingat aku mulai tertarik melihat interaksi manusia sejak umurku 15 tahun"

"15 tahun? Waah... Lalu umurmu sekarang?"

"20" Jawab Shinichi singkat

"Eh... Kita seumuran?"

"Kenapa? Apakah wajahku belum menunjukkan kalau aku sudah kepala dua?" Kata Shinichi sambil menggerak-gerakkan alisnya.

"Tidak... aku kira kau adalah pak tua yang tidak lulus-lulus saat ujian akademik" Jawab Shiho setengah berbisik.

"APA" tampak urat kemarahan pada pelipis Shinichi.

"Ya... aku hanya berfikir pengalamanmu banyak, jadi aku kira kau sudah tua" Jawab Shiho tanpa dosa.

"Oi... oi... aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ini bukan murid sembarangan" Kata Shinichi sambil melirik ke arah Shiho.

"Ya... ya... tidak perlu kau ulang lagi deklarasimu itu, aku sudah hafal" Jawab Shiho sewot.

"Berarti kurang satu pasangan lagi kan yang harus kau satukan?"

Shiho mengangguk "Ya, dan kali ini aku pasti berhasil" Jawab Shiho optimis.

"Ya semoga saja, tapi aku tidak yakin karena berikutnya aku tidak menolongmu" Kata Shinichi sambil menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya.

"Hei, memangnya kamu fikir aku ini siapa? Aku sangat yakin aku bisa, walau tanpa bantuanmu" Kata Shiho tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu hasilnya, Jaa-Shiho" Shinichi pun pergi meninggalkan Shiho. Tanpa Shiho sadari ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan apartemen Kaito.

"Hei Shinichi, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau menolongku" Kata Shiho setengah berteriak. Namun Shinichi menjawab hanya dengan lambaian tangan.

Shiho hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Shinichi, walau bingung namun hari ini Shiho merasa sangat senang.

'Hari ini adalah yang terbaik' fikir Shiho sambil berjalan memasuki Apartemen.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hallo minna… Gak nyangka masih bertahan sampai Chapter 3  
rasanya nulis FF yg ini kaya kejar tayang, sehari nulis langsung update  
-Maklum hari2 kemaren gak dapet pencerahan-

OC lah... dikit aja dari Author, semoga reader suka :3  
ditunggu reviewnya :3


	4. Chapter 4

Reply Time :)

Shina: Iya makasih, tadi abis lihat reviewnya Shina jadi pingin rewrite. eh abis itu jadi semangat lanjut nulis. hehehe

ini udah di lanjut :3

OC lah... selamat membaca :3

* * *

 **LOVE DESTINY**

 **Discliamer: Detective Conan - c Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning:** **OOC, GJ, typo(s)  
**

 **R &R Please ! :3  
Review kalian adalah oksigen bagi Author :3  
Maklum Author sering sesak nafas :D  
**

* * *

 **Di Chapter sebelumnya:**

Setelah sebelumnya Shiho belum berhasil dalam menjodohkan, akhirnya berkat bantuan Shinichi Shiho berhasil menjodohkan sepasang manusia. Namun sampai saat ini, Shiho masih penasaran dengan motif dibalik tindakan Shinichi padanya.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Kenyataan pahit  
**

Hari ini Shiho tampak berbeda dari biasanya, sejak pagi Shiho sudah tampak sibuk melakukan sesuatu namun sebenarnya dia tidak melakukan apapun, atau bisa di bilang saat ini Shiho seperti orang linglung. Setidaknya itu yang sedang Kaito fikirkan tentang Shiho.

Bagaimana tidak... pagi-pagi sekali Shiho sudah bangun dan membuat kegaduhan di dapur. Entah apa yang dilakukannya tapi hal itu sukses membuat Kaito terbangun. Saat Kaito melihatnya, ternyata Shiho hanya sedang mondar-mandir tidak jelas di dapur sehingga menabrak sesuatu dan akhirnya barang itu jatuh. Shiho terlihat cemas. Namun saat Kaito menanyakan masalahnya, Shiho hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Hal itu tidak berakhir sampai di sini saja. Saat bekerja-pun Shiho tampak sulit berkonsentrasi. Entah sudah berapa kali Kaito mendengar Shiho minta maaf pada pelanggan karena melakukan kesalahan. Kaito jadi semakin penasaran pada tingkah Shiho. Karena tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Shiho akhirnya Kaito memutuskan untuk menanyakan kembali hal itu pada Shiho ' – dan kali ini harus berhasil' batin Kaito.

"Shiho, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kaito yang terdengar sedikit frustasi " – Aku rasa hari ini kamu berbeda dari biasanya" Lanjut Kaito disela waktu makan siang mereka.

Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, Shiho hanya menggelengkan kepala "Tidak apa Kaito-san, saya hanya ada sedikit urusan yang harus saya selesaikan hari ini".

"Urusan? Urusan apa?" Kaito tampak bingung dengan jawaban Shiho.

Shiho tampak berfikir "Emm… Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya? Saya sendiri juga bingung"

"Sesusah itukah menjelaskannya? Apakah masalah dengan teman priamu? Atau dengan keluargamu?" Tanya Kaito menyelidik.

"Eh... " Mata Shiho membulat mendengar pertanyaan Kaito, Shiho sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa tapi tiap Kaito menanyakan tentang 'teman pria' membuat pipi Shiho bersemu kemerahan dan tiba-tiba saja Shiho jadi merasa gugup. "B-Bukan Kaito-san, bisa dibilang urusan akademis, Ups..." Shiho langsung menutup mulitnya. Karena terlalu gugup, Shiho tidak dapat berfikir jernih 'Kenapa aku katakan yang sebenarnya? duuuuh' Shiho mengomel dalam hati.

"Ternyata kamu masih menempuh pendidikan? Mengambil jurusan apa?" Kaito tampak antusias.

"Anooo... jurusan tata boga" Jawab Shiho sekenanya.

"Wah... itu bagus sekali, tapi kenapa kamu tidak menceritakannya padaku Shiho?" Tanya Kaito, kini tampak semburat kekecewaan di wajah Kaito.

Shiho panik melihat ekspresi Kaito. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shiho cepat-cepat membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada Kaito "K-Kaito-san, hontoni gommenasai?" raut penyesalan terlihat jelas di wajah Shiho "B-bukan maksud saya menyembunyikan hal ini dari Kaito-san, tapi... saya takut Kaito-san tidak akan menerima saya bekerja di tempat Kaito-san" Shiho mulai mengarang cerita.

Sesaat kemudian, Shiho mendengar suara tawa Kaito "Hahaha... Shiho-Shiho, mana mungkin aku marah. Aku malah menghargai mereka yang mau belajar. Kalau kamu bilang dari awal pasti aku akan mendukungmu" Kaito kemudian menepuk pundak Shiho "Memangnya kapan mereka akan menemuimu?" Lanjut Kaito.

"Emm... Entahlah, saya belum mendapatkan kabar pastinya. Namun mereka akan menghubungi saya lagi nanti"

"Yah, bertemu dengan pihak akademis memang sering membuat kita gugub, namun jangan terlalu difikirkan. Anggap saja semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Kalau kamu butuh bantuan atau pembelaan, kamu bisa mengandalkanku, jangan khawatir" Kaito mengacungkan jempolnya pada Shiho. Shiho membalasnya dengan senyum lebar dan sekali anggukan keras. Setelah selesai makan siang, Mereka segera melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

* * *

Tak terasa, matahari mulai bersembunyi di balik gedung-gedung pencakar langit kota Tokyo. Orang-orang pun berhambur keluar dari kantor untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Kaito dan Shiho, kini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang. Hari ini caffe tutup lebih awal karena tutup bulan.

"Haaah... Syukurlah Shiho, tampaknya kau sudah tidak gugup lagi" Kaito tiba-tiba membuka suara setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan dalam diam. Kaito tengah memandangi matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

"Eh?... Emmm kurang lebih begitu"

Shiho memandang wajah Kaito yang tampak bercahaya berkat refleksi cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajahnya, cahaya senja yang merah, namun begitu lembut dan hangat. Shiho memandangnya takjub, tak terasa kini pipi Shiho terasa hangat dan bersemu kemerahan.

Karena merasa diperhatikan, Kaito akhirnya melirik ke arah Shiho. Namun hal itu membuat Shiho salah tingkah dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain.

Kening Kaito sedikit berkerut "Ada apa Shiho? Sepertinya tadi kau melihat ke arahku. Apakah ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Eh... I-Ie, tidak ada Kaito-san" Shiho terlihat gugup.

"Kalau kamu butuh bantuanku bilang saja, sebisa mungkin akan aku bantu" Kaito tampak tersenyum lembut pada Shiho yang membuat Shiho makin terpana.

'Kaito-san, Kau terlihat sangat bersinar hari ini' Shiho melamun sambil memandang wajah Kaito.

"Shiho, Kau melamun lagi? Ada masalah apa sebenarnya?" Kaito tampak Khawatir melihat tingkah Shiho.

Dengan gugup, Shiho akhirnya bertanya pada Kaito "Kaito-san, aku ingin menanyakan kembali pertanyaan yang dulu"

Kaito tampak berfikir sejenak "Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Kenapa sampai sekarang Kaito-san belum punya kekasih?" Shiho menatap Kaito penuh arti.

Kaito tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Shiho, lalu seketika itu juga ekspresi wajah Kaito berubah murung. Shiho menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kaito.

"Sebenarnya ini cerita yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan..."

Belum sempat Kaito melanjutkan ceritanya, Shiho sudah memotong "AAAH, Jika Kaito-san tidak mau menceritakannya tidak papa, saya hanya sekedar ingin tahu saja"

Kaito memandang Shiho sambil tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya "Dulu waktu aku masih kecil, aku memiliki tetangga yang seumuran denganku. Aku dan dia sangat dekat, setiap hari kami bermain bersama, kami pun bersekolah di tempat yang sama, pada awalnya aku menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku. Hingga akhirnya kami harus berpisah, aku ingat umurku 17 tahun, saat itulah aku baru menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya, sedangkan aku tidak tahu dimana dan bagaimana dia sekarang. ironi bukan?" Kaito terus memandangi ke arah matahari yang cahayanya semakin lama semakin redup.

Shiho berjalan di belakang Kaito dengan kepala tertunduk, Shiho merasa saat ini dia ingin segera berlari, ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal di dadanya yang ingin ia luapkan. dadanya terasa sesak, hampir-hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Shiho ingin menangis tetapi tidak di hadapan Kaito.

"Tapi untunglah, beberapa hari lalu aku mendapatkan kabar tentangnya dari teman lamaku. Mungkin karena aku masih belum bisa mengatakan isi hatiku padanya hingga membuatku tidak bisa berpaling darinya" kini Kaito memandang ke arah Shiho.

Dengan seluruh usaha yang ia miliki, Shiho menguatkan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya, memandang kearah Kaito sambil tersenyum "He'em" Shiho mengangguk keras " – Mungkin jika Kaito-san bisa mengungkapkan isi hati Anda, Anda akan berbahagia".

Sekuat tenaga Shiho berusaha agar tetap berjalan di dekat Kaito. Namun Shiho merasa inilah batasnya, Shiho sudah tidak kuat jika berlama-lama lagi berada di dekat Kaito "Kaito-san, saya ada perlu sebentar, kita berpisah di sini saja. Sampai jumpa di rumah" tanpa persetujuan Kaito, Shiho sudah berjalan membelakangi Kaito.

"Apakah urusan akademikmu Shiho? Baiklah semoga sukses" tanya Kaito setengah berteriak, namun Shiho tetap berjalan tanpa menolek kebelakang ataupun menjawab. Kaito hanya memandang kepergian Shiho.

Kini Shiho sedang berlari menyusuri taman, menyusuri jalan setapak yang di sisi kanan-kirinya bermekaran bunga-bunga kecil berwarna-warni yang indah, namun keindahan bungan itu tidak mampu menghibur hati Shiho saat ini. Hingga akhirnya Shiho duduk di kursi yang tempatnya sedikit tersembunyi, di sana Shiho menangis tersedu.

'Kenapa... kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku menanyakan pertanyaan itu? Sungguh lebih baik aku tidak tahu, saat ini hatiku benar-benar sakit... sakiit sekali' Shiho terus merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil memukul-mukul pelan dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. Air mata Shiho mengalir tak terbendung lagi.

Tiba-tiba Shiho dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang ia kenal. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu Nona?" tanya orang itu.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah suara itu, Shiho sudah tahu siapa yang saat ini sedang berdiri disebelahnya. "Apa kau? Mau apa kau menemuiku?"

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu" jawab orang itu.

"Apa kau ingin mengolok-olokku? Haah? Ya aku tahu, aku memang bodoh. Tidak seharusnya aku menyukainya" Shiho masih tetap tertunduk sambil menangis. Sampai akhirnya orang itu saat dia duduk di samping Shiho.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk?" bentak Shiho sambil menoleh ke arah orang itu, dan betapa terkejutnya Shiho saat melihat ekspresi wajah orang itu. Memang dia adalah Shinichi, namun dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit digambarkan. Dari raut wajahnya tampak keseriusan yang teramat.

"Tidak apa Shiho, menangislah... jika menangis akan membuat hatimu membaik maka menangislah, aku disini menemanimu" Shinichi memandang ke arah Shiho dengan tatapan yang tajam, namun entah kenapa tatapan itu terasa begitu lembut.

Shiho merasa seperti tidak mengenal orang yang saat ini sedang duduk di sebelahnya, saat ini Shinichi terlihat begitu berbeda. Di mata Shiho, Shinichi terlihat begitu _cool_. Tanpa terasa pipi Shiho mulai memerah, namun Shiho segera menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya 'Tidak, itu tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin aku berfikir seperti itu'. Kini Shiho membuang muka "Aku tidak butuh kamu untuk menghiburku".

Lalu tanpa disangka, Shinichi malah menarik pergelangan tangan Shiho agar ia menghadap ke arah nya kemudian Shinichi memeluk tubuh Shiho.

"S-Shinichi... apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan aku" Shiho meronta dalam pelukan Shinichi, ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Namun kekuatan Shinichi jauh lebih besar darinya sehingga Shiho tidak mampu melepaskan diri.

"Sudahlah Shiho, jangan sok kuat. Aku tahu kamu sedih, menangislah sepuasmu!"

Seketika itu juga Shiho tidak mampu membendung air matanya, ia menangis tersedu dalam pelukan Shinichi. Shiho menumpahkan seluruh kekecewaannya. Dalam pelukan Shinichi, Shiho merasakan sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang membuat ia merasa aman hingga ia mampu meluapkan semua kepedihan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

* * *

 **Di apartemen**

Malam harinya Shiho duduk termenung sambil memandangi bulan di balkon apartemen, malam ini bulan tampak tertutup awan mendung. Ia mengingat lagi betapa canggungnya suasana di meja makan bersama Kaito tadi. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh membenci Kaito hanya karena perasaan cintanya tidak berbalas, namun ia tidak mampu membohongi diri sendiri bahwa saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin melihat Kaito. Hati Shiho terasa begitu sakit saat ia memandang Kaito.

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok bidadari yang berdiri di sebelah Shiho.

"Shiho" Sapa bidadari itu pada Shiho.

Seketika itu juga Shiho tersadar dari lamunannya, ia langsung menolah ke arah suara itu kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya "Aoko-sama, maafkan saya karena tidak menyadari kehadiran Anda, terimalah hormat serta permohonan maaf saya" kemudian Shiho bersujud di hadapan bidadari yang bernama Aoko itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Shiho, bangunlah" pinta Aoko, kemudian Shiho bangun dari sujudnya " – kedatanganku kemari memenuhi tugas dari akademi untuk melakukan evaluasi pada ujianmu. Bagaimana Shiho? Apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan".

"Untuk saat ini saya telah berhasil menyatukan sepasang manusia Aoko-sama, dan saya masih memiliki satu lagi kesempatan"

"Benarkah?" Aoko tampak terkejut dengan jawaban Shiho "Untuk siswi berbakat sepertimu ternyata susah juga ya melawan Shinichi? aku tidak heran. Tapi kamu cukup beruntung masih bisa menyatukan sepasang manusia, untuk kedepannya kamu harus lebih berhati-hati Shiho"

"Memangnya kenapa Aoko-sama? Saya mengenal Shinichi, namun tidak semengerikan yang Aoko-sama bayangkan"

"Kamu belum mengenalnya Shiho, dia itu iblis yang sangat licik. Sejak ia masih anak-anak, kegemarannya adalah memburu para calon bidadari dan membuat mereka gagal dalam ujian. Baginda Dewi dan para bidadari sampai sangat geram padanya, hingga beberapa tahun yang lalu akibat ulahnya, hampir tidak ada calon bidadari yang berhasil" Aoko bercerita sambil terlihat geram.

Shiho mendengarkan cerita Aoko dengan mulut menganga, Shiho sangat sulit untuk percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar saat ini. 'Tapi Aoko-sama tidak mungkin berbohong' fikir Shiho, sehingga Shiho hanya mampu berkomentar "Benarkah itu Aoko-sama?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak berbohong Shiho-chan, untuk apa aku membohongimu?"

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak dihukum? Menurut peraturan semesta bukankah hal seperti itu dilarang?" Shiho masih menyangsikan apa yang telah diceritakan oleh Aoko.

"Kami benar-benar tidak berkutik" Kini Aoko tampak lesu " – Bagaimana tidak, Shinichi adalah anak kesayangan Baginda Dewa, dengan ulah Shinichi yang berhasil menggagalkan para calon bidadari malah membuat Baginda Dewa makin sayang dan selalu membanggakannya di antara para Iblis"

Mendengar penjelasan Aoko, Shiho tidak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Dia benar-benar sulit mempercayai bahwa Shinichi yang selama ini ia kenal adalah mahluk yang begitu kejam. 'Lalu apa motif dari tindakannya selama ini padaku? Aku semakin tidak mengerti' batin Shiho.

"Sudahlah Shiho, jangan terlalu difikirkan. Aku telah mendapatkan izin dari Baginda Dewi untuk menyerahkan ini padamu" Lalu Aoko memunculkan sebuah pedang yang kini berada dalam genggamannya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Shiho " – Ini Shiho, Ambillah!"

Shiho terkejut dengan apa yang diberikan Aoko padanya "Pedang Zidan, B-bagaimana bisa?"

Pedang Zidan merupakan salah satu pusaka yang dimiliki Dewi. Pedang ini mampu melukai, atau bahkan membunuh seorang peri.

"Baginda Dewi telah mengizinkanmu untuk menggunakan pedang ini jika Shinichi menyerangmu. Kami para bidadari juga setuju. Jika nantinya terjadi sesuatu maka Baginda dan kami akan melindungimu dengan seluruh kekuatan kami"

"S-saya tidak mungkin menggunakannya Aoko-sama, menurut saya hal ini sudah keterlaluan" Shiho mencoba menolak tawaran Aoko, tapi Aoko tetap memaksa.

"Sudahlah Shiho-chan, ambillah! Ini adalah amanah yang diberikan Baginda Dewi dan para peri padaku agar menyerahkan pedang ini padamu. Walaupun akhirnya tidak kamu gunakan, tapi kamu tetap harus menerimanya"

Shiho tampak ragu untuk mengambil pedang itu dari tangan Aoko, namun akhirnya dengan terpaksa Shiho menerimanya.

"Baiklah Shiho, amanah yang aku terima dari para penghuni surga telah aku sampaikan. Aku berdoa untuk keberhasilanmu Shiho"

"Baik Aoko-sama, terimakasih telah mengunjungi saya, saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada seluruh bidadari yang telah menghawatirkan saya. Semoga saya tidak mengecewakan kakanda sekalian"

Sesaat kemudian, Aoko sudah menghilang dari hadapan Shiho. Tanpa Shiho dan Aoko sadari, bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari balik pintu kamarnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

Author : Kyaaaa XD  
Reader : Apaan sih tor? malem-malem bikin heboh aja.  
Author : Gak nyangka ya? XD  
Reader : Emang gak nyangka apaan tor?  
Author : Gak nyangka, tiba-tiba udah nyampre chapter 4 aja  
Reader : -tapok jidat- Ealah tor. dikirain ade ape. biasa aja keles.  
Author : Kagak ngarti juga. rasanya Author seneeeng biit udah bisa ngelarin chapter 4, soalnya chapter depan itu chapter puncak lho :3  
Reader : Beneran tor, wah kalau itu ane juga ikutan seneng tor :D

Hallo minna… Setelah rewrite dari chapter 1 akhirnya author sadar bahwa  
1\. Masih banyak typo sana-sini. Kalau sempet author benerin dah  
2\. Ternyata FF ini lumayan seru juga. hohoho #ditabokreader  
Gak ada salahnya kan menyemangati diri. biar semangat nulis lg setelah vakum 2 mgg lebih :3 hohoho

 **Bagaimana minna? makin penasaran? nantikan chapter 5, puncak dari FF ini.  
moga aja cepet rilis, coming soon lah pokoknya :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Reply Time :)

Kalyaz : Iyakah? Waah, aku ngerasa emang selama ini Shinichi yg asli juga ngegemesin sih, jadi pingin buat chara yg 'setidaknya' mirip. hehehe :D

OC lah... selamat membaca :3

* * *

 **LOVE DESTINY**

 **Discliamer: Detective Conan - c Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning:** **OOC, GJ, typo(s)  
**

 **R &R Please ! :3**

* * *

 **Di Chapter sebelumnya:**

Aoko, Bidadari pembimbing Shiho, akhirnya berkunjung ke Bumi, namun kedatangannya ke Bumi bukan hanya untuk memantau perkembangan Shiho, namun juga untuk menyerahkan pedang Zidan, yaitu pedang yang mampu membunuh peri. Pedang ini sebagai alat perlawanan jika tiba-tiba Shinichi menyerang Shino.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Pita Benang Merah  
**

Keesokan harinya, Shiho berangkat kerja dengan perasaan yang tidak tenang. Bukan karena masalahnya dengan Kaito, Shiho sudah benar-benar melupakannya. Kini yang menjadi beban fikirannya adalah amanah yang disampaikan oleh Aoko padanya. Hal itu sukses membuat Shiho tidak dapat memejamkan mata tadi malam. Kini Ia benar-benar sulit untuk berkonsentrasi, fikirannya kacau.

Kaito yang melihat kondisi Shiho yang begitu menyedihkan kini merasa khawatir "Shiho, apakah hari ini kamu tidak apa-apa? Kelihatannya kamu kurang bertenaga, apakah kamu sakit?"

Shiho dengan matanya yang sayu memandang ke arah Kaito "Maaf Kaito-san, hari ini saya memang merasa kurang enak badan"

"Iya, kamu terlihat pucat sekali Shiho, lebih baik sekarang kamu rebahan saja dulu di ruang ganti"

Shiho menjawab Kaito dengan sekali anggukan ringan "Maaf Kaito-san, hari ini saya hanya bisa merepotkan"

"Tidak masalah Shiho, aku sudah biasa menghandel semuanya sendiri. Jadi kamu istirahat saja"

Shiho tersenyum sekilas pada Kaito kemudian berjalan menuju ruang ganti dengan lesu. Shiho akhirnya berbaring di ruang ganti. Namun beru beberapa menit Shiho memejamkan matanya, Shiho sayup-sayup mendengar suara hati seorang wanita.

"And-i ka- ta-u isi hati-u..." Shiho mencoba lebih mempertajam pendengarannya " – aku sudah lama menyukaimu, Conan-Kun" kini suara itu terdengar jelas oleh Shiho.

'Suara itu?... TARGET BARU' Shiho membuka kedua matanya ' – aku harus segera menemukan mereka' fikir Shiho sambil bergegas keluar lewat pintu belakang.

Shiho berlari menyusuri taman untuk mencari sumber suara itu. Hingga akhirnya Shiho menemukan sekelompok anak SMP yang sedang melakukan pengamatan terhadap tanaman yang ada di taman. Lalu di sana Shiho menemukan targetnya, yaitu seorang gadis yang bernama Haibara Ai yang kini sedang memandang teman sekelasnya yang bernama Edogawa Conan. Namun saat Conan melihat ke arah Ai, Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Wah... ternyata aku menemukan cinta monyet ya. Sudah terlanjur sampai di sini, biarlah ku amati dulu" gumam Shiho yang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Sekelompok anak SMP itu saat ini sedang melakukan praktikum tentang perkembang biakan buatan pada tanaman, jadi anak-anak itu kelihatan sedang sibuk dengan tanaman dan peralatan mereka masing-masing.

Dari pengamatan Shiho secara sekilas, Shiho tahu bahwa Ai dan Conan berada dalam kelompok belajar yang sama. Kelompok itu terdiri dari tiga cowok dan tiga cewek, para cowok bertugas mencari tanaman yang akan dikembang biakkan dan para cewek bertugas menyiapkan media tanamnya. Karena itulah saat ini Ai memiliki alasan untuk selalu mengekor pada Conan kemanapun ia pergi.

'Mungkin memang hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya' batin Shiho' – begitu ada kesempatan, aku akan langsung menembakkan panahku' lanjutnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya penantian Shiho membuahkan hasil. Saat itu Conan sudah mendapatkan tanaman yang dia inginkan dan meminta bantuan Shiho untuk mengambilkan media tanam miliknya.

"Haibara-san, bisakah kau ambilkan media tanam milikku!" Pinta Conan yang sedang memanjat sambil berusaha memotong dahan pohon sakura yang cukup besar. Ai tampak berlalu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Tak lama kemudian Ia sudah kembali sambil membawakan benda yang Edogawa minta.

'Baiklah... saat media itu diterima oleh Conan, aku akan menembakkan panahku' Batin Shiho.

Seperti yang telah direncanakan Shiho. Saat Conan akan mengambil media tanam yang sedang dipegang oleh Ai, Shiho melepaskan panahnya dan tepat mengenai mereka berdua.

"yesss... kali ini aku yakin tidak akan gagal" teriak Shiho setengah berbisik sambil berjingkat kegirangan.

Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Saat Conan mengembil media tanam dari tangan Ai, Conan malah menyentuh sesuatu yang lain. 'Ini apa ya? Lembut sekali' Conan berfikir sambil sedikit mengeluskan tangannya pada sesuatu yang Ia bilang 'lembut' itu, menebak-nebak benda apa yang saat ini Ia sentuh. Setelah beberapa saat baru Ia sadari bahwa yang sedang Ia sentuh adalah tangan Ai.

Seketika itu juga Conan melihat ke arah Ai. Saat ini Conan melihat wajah Ai telah bersemu kemerahan. Hal itu membuat Conan salah tingkah. " – AAAH" teriak Conan yang kini pipinya ikut bersemu kemerahan.

Karena terlalu terkejut, tanpa sengaja Conan mendorong mundur Ai hingga ia terjatuh. Media tanam yang Ai pegang pun akhirnya jatuh berhamburan di atas baju Ai.

Conan sangat panik, Ia bingung apa yang harus Ia lakukan, hal ini karena Ia dan Ai lebih sering berdebat dan bertengkar dari pada bermanis kata. Conan sangat ingin menolong Ai tapi Ia tidak ingin terlihat aneh.

Conan mencoba memeriksa keadaan Ai yang sedari tadi tidak beranjak dari posisi jatuhnya sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya, "Ha-Haibara..." namun belum sempat Conan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba salah seorang teman menyela sambil setengah berteriak "Hei lihat, Haibara-san kasihan sekali. Apa di rumah dia masih tidak puas bermain tanah? Hahahaha" lalu Ia tertawa diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

Conan semakin bingung apa yang harus Ia lakukan hingga Ia hanya berdiri mematung melihat Ai ditertawakan oleh teman-temannya. Tak lama kemudian Ia melihat butiran air dari dagu Ai dan mulai menetes membasahi seragam yang kini Ia kenakan.

Conan memberanikan dirinya untuk memeriksa keadaan Ai, Ia mulai menundukkan badan dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu Ai "Haibara...". Namun Ia merasa badannya dingin seketika saat tiba-tiba Ai menampik tangan Conan.

Ai mendongakkan kepalanya, tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Jiwanya terasa hancur saat Conan melihat mata Ai yang kini telah penuh dengan genangan air dan sorot mata yang penuh dengan kekecewaan. Conan sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

Conan mencoba meminta maaf pada Ai. "Haibara..." namun belum sempat Ia mengucapkan permohonan maafnya, Ai lebih dulu melampiaskan kekecewaan dengan sekali teriakan "AKU MEMBENCIMU EDOGAWA-KUUUN". Lalu Ai beranjak dari tempatnya jatuh dan berlari menjauh.

Shiho hanya bisa terbengong-bengong, tidak percaya dengan apa yang saat ini Ia saksikan 'Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Apa yang salah dengan tehnik yang aku lakukan?' pertanyaan itu saat ini sedang berputar-putar dalam kepala Shiho hingga membuat kepalanya pening. Seluruh badannya mulai gemetar. Hal yang paling Ia takuti terulang kembali. Kegagalan, itulah ketakutan tersesar Shiho.

Lalu tiba-tiba Shiho mendengar celotehan seseorang yang saat ini paling tidak ingin Ia temui. "Haaah, sayang sekali. Tadi itu hampir saja" tanpa Shiho sadari Shinichi telah berdiri di sebelahnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Shinichi?" Suara Shiho terdengar sangat geram dan berat, tatapan mata Shiho tajam melihat ke arah Shinichi. Namun Shinichi sama sekali tidak menyadari gelagat aneh Shiho. "Yah... mau apa lagi, melaksanakan tugas tentunya" Shinichi menjawab pertanyaan Shiho dengan entengnya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar terlibat dalam kegagalanku kali ini? Jangan-jangan memang kau yang menggagalkan misiku yang pertama" Shiho mulai berbicara tak karuan. Saat ini Ia benar-benar merasa kebingungan dan kekecewaan yang teramat sangat. Shinichi tampak bingung dengan kelakuan Shiho, namun Ia hanya diam memperhatikan.

Ia tidak tahu lagi siapa teman dan siapa lawan, pikirannnya mulai dirasuki oleh ucapan Aoko 'Shinichi itu Iblis berhati dingin... Ia telah membuat banyak calon bidadari gagal dalam ujian' kata-kata itu mulai mengiang-ngiang di kepala Shiho, Ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Tiba-tiba Shiho terperanjat saat teringat tentang pedang Zidan 'jika Shinichi menyerangmu, pakailah pedang Zidan ini...'.

Tanpa sadar, Shiho memegang kalungnya dan dalam sekejap kalung itu berubah menjadi pedang Zidan. dengan tangan gemetar, Shiho memegang gagang pedang itu. Lalu tiba-tiba Shiho mengibaskan pedang itu pada Shinichi.

"HYAAA" Teriak Shiho seraya mengibaskan pedang.

Secara refleks Shinichi menghindari serangan Shiho, "HEI SHIHO, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? Tindakanmu sangat berbahaya tah..." Namun betapa terkejutnya Shinichi ketika mengetahui bahwa Shiho menggunakan pedang legendaris yang telah merenggut ratusan jiwa peri, pedang Zidan, untuk menyerangnya. "S-Shiho... pedang itu? Bagaimana bisa kau memilikinya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, kenapa selama ini kau membohongiku?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Shinichi, Shiho memulai serangannya pada Shinichi, namun Shinichi tidak membalas sekalipun serangan Shiho, ia hanya mengelak.

"Berbohong apa? Aku tidak pernah membohongimu Shiho" Shinichi mencoba membela diri, namun sama sekali tidak membuat Shiho melemahkan serangannya.

"BOHONG... Kenapa Shinichi? Kenapa? Kenapa selama ini kau baik padaku? Kenapa?" tanpa bisa dibendung lagi, air mata Shiho mengalir. Jiwanya hancur, Ia tidak tau lagi kemana Ia harus mengadu. Seseorang yang selama ini Ia percayai ternyata menghianatinya. Saat ini Ia benar-benar tampak kacau.

"Aku..." Shinichi benar-benar tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus Ia katakan, air mata Shiho telah cukup menjelaskan padanya bahwa saat ini Ia sangat terluka.

"Aku menyesal telah percaya padamu Shinichi, lebih baik sejak awal... aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu"

Shinichi tidak mampu lagi berkata apa-apa, perasaannya kacau.

Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan pertanyaan final sebelum memutuskan tidakan yang akan Ia ambil selanjutnya, dengan geram Shinichi bertanya "Apakah kau akan bahagia jika aku tidak ada?"

Shiho tercekat, Ia merasa susah bernafas. Pertanyaan itu terasa menusuk hatinya begitu dalam, terasa perih dan sesak. Namun kemudian Shiho memantapkan hatinya, Ia mulai menyeka air matanya. Dengan sorot mata tajam, Shiho berkata dengan mantap "Aku menyesal telah mengenalmu dan aku berharap kita tidak pernah bertemu"

Shinichi tampak terkejut dengan kemantapan hati Shiho, Sekilas sorot mata Shinichi tampak sedih, namun kemudian Ia tersenyum dan memasang wajah garang. Dengan mantap Shinichi berkata "Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, mau tidak mau aku juga harus menyerangmu, sekarang terimalah seranganku, Shihooo".

Dengan tiada ampun Shinichi menyerang Shiho secara bertubi-tubi, Shiho sampai kualahan menerima serangan dari Shinichi. "Hahaha... Kenapa Shiho? Kau lemah sekali, bukankah kau ingin sekali melenyapkanku?" tantang Shinichi pada Shiho yang sedari tadi tampak setengah hati melawan Shinichi.

Tantangan Shinichi membuat Shiho naik darah, kini kemarahan Shiho sudah benar-benar memuncak "SHINICHIIII, AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DENGANMU, TERIMALAH SERANGANKU INI" Shiho segera mengacungkan pedangnya pada Shinichi seraya berlari ke arahnya.

Sekilas Shinichi tampak tersenyum, lalu Ia ikut berlari menuju arah Shiho. Saat Shiho sudah sangat dekat dengannya, senjata yang sedari tadi Shinichi acungkan pada Shiho tiba-tiba Ia lepaskan. Shinichi merentangkan kedua tangannya, membiarkan badannya bebas tanpa perlindungan, menerima serangan dari Shiho dengan pasrah. Shiho yang sudah terlalu dekat dengan Shinichi tidak mampu lagi menarik pedangnya. Hingga pedang itu, pedang Zidan yang besar dan gagah, kini berlumuran darah dan berhasil menembus tubuh Shinichi tepat di dadanya.

Shiho sangat terkejut dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Shinichi, Ia segera menangkap tubuh Shinichi yang rubuh ke arahnya "S-Shinichi... A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shiho terbata, Tangan Shiho yang gemetar dan berlumur darah memegang pipi Shinichi yang tampak begitu pucat.

"Jangan takut Shiho, aku hanya ingin membuatmu... bahagia" dengan sisa tenaga yang Ia miliki, Shinichi meraih tangan Shiho yang gemetar, kemudian menggenggamnya. Tangan Shinichi, tangan yang begitu besar dan hangat, kini terasa dingin.

"Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang harus kau cemaskan" Shinichi mencoba tersenyum, walau Ia mulai tidak bisa merasakan anggota badannya lagi.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Shinichi? Kenapa?" Suara Shiho bergetar.

"Kau lihat... jari kelingkingku? Bagaimana denganmu?"

Shiho mulai melihat jari kelingking Shinichi. Walaupun samar tapi Shiho masih dapat melihatnya. Pita benang merah, itu adalah pita yang muncul saat hati sepasang insan telah bertaut, bukan hanya manusia yang dapat memiliki pita itu, namun juga para peri dengan kehendak Kami-sama. Dan betapa terkejutnya Shiho karena ternyata pita pada jari kelingking Shinichi terhubung dengan pita benang merah yang ada di jari kelingking Shiho

"I-ini?"

"Iya Shiho, Ini adalah... pita benang merah yang telah dipasang oleh... Kami-sama sendiri... pada kita" Kini nafas Shinichi mulai tersengal-sengal. "Mungkin... Ini adalah hukuman dari Kami-sama... padaku... karena aku telah melanggar... aturan-Nya"

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari wajah Shinichi, sama derasnya dengan darah yang tidak hentinya mengalir dari luka di dadanya.

"Tapi... kau tau Shiho?... aku sangat senang... karena akhirnya aku bisa... bertemu denganmu" Shinichi memaksakan senyumnya.

Shiho tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya, Ia benar-benar menyesal dengan tindakan yang telah Ia lakukan "Shinichi... A-aku..."

Namun tiba-tiba Shiho melihat raut wajah Shinichi yang mulai tampak cemas "SHINICHI, BERTAHANLAH... KU MOHON" Namun kondisi Shinichi sudah sudah tidak mungkin bertahan.

Dengan nafas terakhirnya, Shinichi berkata

"Shiho..."

"Aku mencintaimu"

Seketika itu juga genggaman tangan Shinichi terlepas, kini Ia benar-benar tidak akan kembali.

"Shinichi... SHINICHIII" Shiho berteriak memanggil nama Shinichi dengan suara yang begitu memilukan.

Shiho telah menusuk dada Shinichi, namun yang kini Ia rasakan adalah rasa sakit yang luar biasa di dadanya sendiri hingga Ia merasa jantungnya telah berhenti berdetak. Air matanya terus mengalir, bersamaan dengan berubahnya jasat Shinichi menjadi butiran-butiran salju yang terbang ke langit. Salju yang begitu dingin, putih dan bersih, sama seperti Shinichi.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, Shiho mengurung diri di kamarnya. Setiap menit air mata Shiho tidak hentinya mengalir. Aoko yang langsung turun ke bumi begitu tahu kabar kematian Shinichi ikut terkejut dengan keadaan Shiho, Ia tidak mengangka bahwa kematian Shinichi begitu membuat Shiho terluka. Akhirnya Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengucapkan selamat pada Shiho yang berhasil lulus ujian.

Saat Aoko berdiri di depan pintu kamar Shiho untuk melihat keadaannya, tiba-tiba Ia merasa ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Lalu orang itu berkata "Jadi kau benar-benar belum jera dengan perbuatan yang telah kau lakukan dimasa lalu, Aoko?"

Aoko sangat terkejut karena orang itu bisa melihat keberadaannya. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga tahu siapa dirinya. Saat Aoko menoleh ke belakang, Ia melihat seorang pria yang sedang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya memandang Aoko, Aoko merasa tidak mengenalnya.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu siapa aku?" Tanya Aoko dengan menjaga suaranya agar terdengar tenang.

Orang itu tersenyum tidak percaya "Apa kau benar-benar melupakanku? Setelah hampir 30 tahun kita tidak bertemu lantas membuatmu melupakanku, Aoko?"

Aoko terlihat tidak bereaksi dengan ucapan orang itu, lalu Ia melanjutkan "Apa kau telah melupakan kejadian 30 tahun yang lalu, saat kau menusukku dengan pedang Zidan, Aoko?"

Seketika itu juga Aoko teringat dengan ingatannya dari 30 tahun yang lalu.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hallo minna… Setelah hampir 2 bulan vakum, akhirnya lanjut juga  
host... host... capek juga jadi fansnya Shin-Shiho  
Setelah Aoyama Sensei memperkuat pertahanannya dengan adanya Chapter Ai mengejar-ngejar Higo dan Shinichi inget waktu pertama ketemu Ran, Author jadi krisis batin - Hiks - nangis bombai

Author sih berharap bisa ngembaliin spirit setelah nonton movie 19, tapi ampe sekarang belum kesampean juga buat nonton.


	6. Chapter 6

Reply Time :)

hiru nesaan : Sesuai permintaan, Update kilat :3... Semoga suka :D

OC lah... selamat membaca :3

* * *

 **LOVE DESTINY**

 **Discliamer: Detective Conan - c Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning:** **OOC, GJ, typo(s)  
**

 **R &R Please ! :3**

* * *

 **Di Chapter sebelumnya:**

Saat Aoko ingin menemui Shiho untuk mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusannya, Aoko dikejutkan oleh seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengaku telah Aoko tusuk dengan pedang Zidan 30 tahun yang lalu. Hal itu membuat ingatan Aoko terlempar pada kenangan pahit masa lalunya.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Ingatan 30 Tahun Lalu**

Aoko teringat kejadian 30 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu usianya masih 12 tahun. Aoko memiliki seorang penjaga bernama Kid yang usianya 4 tahun lebih tua dari dirinya. Meski begitu, Kid selalu mengalah pada Aoko, Ia akan selalu menuruti apapun keinginan Aoko dan mengikuti kemanapun Aoko pergi.

#Flash back on

Hari itu di dunia peri sedang dilaksanakan festival perayaan, di sana berkumpul para Dewa, Dewi dan para peri untuk merayakannya bersama. Saat itulah dipertontonkan pusaka para Dewa dan Dewi. Salah satunya adalah pedang Zidan, pedang yang merupakan salah satu pusaka terkuat yang ada di dunia peri.

Setelah diarak dalam festival, seluruh pusaka yang dipertontonkan akan disimpan dalam satu ruang pameran agar seluruh peri dapat melihatnya dari dekat.

Hari itu sudah larut hingga para peri telah beristirahat, saat itulah Aoko yang masih kekanak-kanakan dan selalu ingin tahu, mencoba menyelinap ke dalam ruang pameran.

"Hei Aoko, apa tidak apa-apa kita menyelinap ke ruang pameran? bukankah kita tidak boleh kesana?" Tanya Kid cemas pada Aoko yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

"Ahhh, Tenang saja Kid, pokoknya aman. Lihat, aku sudah bawa kuncinya" Aoko memperlihatkan untaian kunci yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Semua Kunci itu? B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Hohohoho... itu urusan mudah. Dewi penjaga kunci ini adalah penjaga asramaku, jadi bisa dengan mudah aku ambil" Aoko menyombongkan kecerdikannya " – Sudahlah Kid, berhenti merengek. Cepat kita segera ke ruang pameran"

Sesampainya di depan ruang pameran, Aoko langsung menggunakan kunci yang Ia bawa untuk membuka pintu. Sesuai perkiraan mereka, di ruangan itu penuh dengan benda pusaka yang telah tertata rapi dalam lemari kaca.

"Waaah, hebat sekali. Aku belum pernah melihat pusaka sebanyak ini sebelumnya" Kaito terbelalak melihat pusaka yang tampak begitu indah dan berkilauan itu. Ia langsung mendekati pusaka itu untuk melihatnya dari dekat.

"Bagaimana? Keren kan? Makanya aku mengajakmu kemari" Aoko berkacak pinggang sambil terus membanggakan diri. Namun sebenarnya Ia-lah yang paling ingin masuk ke dalam ruang pameran itu.

Saat melihat-lihat sekeliling, tiba-tiba mata Aoko tertuju pada satu pusaka. Pusaka yang menurutnya paling besar dan gagah dari pusaka-pusaka yang ada di sekitarnya, itulah pedang Zidan, pusaka yang paling dikagumi Aoko.

Tanpa fikir panjang, Aoko langsung mendekatinya dan ingin memperlihatkannya pada Kid " Kid lihat! Pedang Zidan. Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya dari dekat".

Mendengar itu, Kid langsung tertarik dan berlari mendekat. Namun rasa penasaran Kid berubah menjadi rasa khawatir saat Ia mengetahui bahwa Aoko sedang mengangkat pusaka yang berbahaya itu "Aoko, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat letakkan pusaka itu ke tempatnya"

Aoko merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kata Kid, dia merasa Kid sedang meremehkannya. "Kau ini kenapa Kid? Memangnya ada yang salah? Aku hanya memegangnya, tidak lebih. Lihat! keren bukan?" Aoko makin asik dengan pedang yang digenggamnya.

Kid terus membujuk Aoko agar meletakkan pusaka itu "Kumohon Aoko, pusaka itu berbahaya. Kau tahu kan pusaka itu telah memusnahkan ratusan jiwa para peri?"

"Apa kau meremehkanku? Kau fikir aku tidak sanggup membawa pusaka ini? Sudahlah... percuma bermain denganmu Kid, kau terlalu penakut" kemudian Aoko memutar badannya untuk menjauh dari Kid.

Namun karena pusaka itu terlalu besar dan berat, maka saat Aoko memutar badan, Ia malah kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh "Kyaaa"

Kid yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Aoko segera menyadari bahwa Aoko sedang dalam masalah dan berniat untuk menolongnya "AOKO".

Namun kejadian yang tidak terduga malah terjadi. Saat Aoko hampir jatuh, Ia memutar tubuhnya kembali ke posisi semula agar keseimbangannya pulih, pada saat itulah pedang itu menghadap Kid yang sedang berlari menghampiri Aoko dan secara tidak sengaja malah menusuk Kid.

"KID? KID... TIDAAAK"

Sejak hari itu Kid menghilang, tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya dan tidak ada yang berusaha mencarinya. Kejadian malam itu terkubur dalam hati dan ingatan Aoko.

#Flash back Off

Saat mengingat kejadian itu, Aoko merasa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Wajahnya pucat. Rasanya seluruh persendian kakinya lepas sehingga kakinya tidak sanggup lagi menapak. Saat itu juga tubuh Aoko ambruk terduduk di lantai.

"T-Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin... kaukah itu? Kid?" Aoko memandang laki-laki yang berdiri dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Akhirnya kau ingat juga Aoko" Laki-laki itu menyunggingkan senyum mengejek " – Tapi sekarang namaku bukan lagi Kid, namaku adalah Kaito Kuroba"

Aoko masih tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang Ia lihat dan dengar saat ini, berbagai perasaan berbaur dalam hati Aoko. Ia hanya bisa duduk mematung, memandang sosok yang ada didepannya itu lekat-lekat.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau begitu tega memberikan tanggung jawab yang sangat berat pada Shiho. Apa kau lupa dengan perasaanmu saat kau menggunakan pusaka itu untuk menusukku?" Kaito meluapkan seluruh emosi dan kekecewaannya pada Aoko. " – Atau memang Kau tidak punya perasaan, Aoko?"

Aoko hanya bisa membuka bibirnya yang bergetar tanpa terucap sepatah katapun. Saat ini Aoko merasa lehernya seperti tercekik, dadanya sesak. Air matanya mengalir deras. Ribuan ton beban dan penyesalan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan terasa rubuh dan menindih tubuhnya.

"Aku kira setelah 30 tahun berlalu, kau akan menyesal dan berubah. Tapi dugaanku salah, kau sama sekali tidak berubah" Kemudian Kaito membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum menutup pintu, Kaito berkata " – Mungkin aku yang terlalu berharap padamu, Aoko" Kemidian Kaito menutup pintu itu dengan keras.

Suara pintu yang begitu keras terasa seperti suara tembakan yang pelurunya bersarang tepat di jantung Aoko. Aoko sudah tidak dapat berfikir lagi. Lautan emosi telah menenggelamkan jiwa Aoko dalam beribu penyesalan tiada akhir. Kini Ia menangis dalam kesendirian dan keputus asa-an. Malam itu begitu kelabu, tiada bulan ataupun bintang. Hanya awan mendung dan rintik hujan yang menguasai langit.

* * *

Hari ini Shiho sudah bersiap meninggalkan apartemen Kaito. Walaupun belum genap 15 hari di bumi dan Ia belum boleh kembali ke langit sebelum habis masa ujian, Shiho memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartemen Kaito. Ia merasa dengan kondisinya yang sekarang, keberadaannya di dekat Kaito hanya akan menjadi beban.

Pagi-pagi sekali sebelum Kaito berangkat ke Caffe, Shiho mengungkapkan keinginannya pada Kaito "Kaito-san, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Anda"

"Hei Shiho, bagaimana kondisimu hari ini? Apakah sudah membaik?" Kaito mencoba berbasa-basi dengan Shiho. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Shiho " – Kalau memang belum memungkinkan, lebih baik kamu istirahat saja Shiho. Tidak masalah jika kamu tidak membantuku di kantin hari ini, jangan terlalu difikirkan" lanjut Kaito.

Namun Shiho hanya menggelengkan kepala, kali ini tekatnya telah bulat. Dengan menundukkan kepala, Shiho berkata "Kaito-san, saya ingin berpamitan dengan Anda"

Kaito tampak terkejut "Kamu mau kemana Shiho?"

"Saya... ingin kembali ke akademi" Jawab Shiho singkat.

"Shiho, ada apa? Bukankah kamu pernah bilang akan kembali ke akademi setelah 15 hari? Apakah aku telah membuatmu marah hingga kau ingin kembali lebih awal?"

Pertanyaan Kaito kembali dijawab Shiho dengan gelengan kepala. "Tidak Kaito-san, Anda sangat baik pada saya" Shiho terdiam sejenak " – Saya hanya ingin kembali ke akademi lebih awal karena tugas saya di sini telah selesai"

Kaito tampak ragu dengan apa yang akan Ia ucapkan "Benarkah itu Shiho? Haruskah kita berpisah secepat ini?"

Kaito tahu keadaan Shiho saat ini sehingga Ia sangat menghawatirkannya, namun kali ini perasaan Kaito pada Shiho melebihi apa yang Ia duga. Kaito merasa bahwa ia tidak mampu melepas sosok Shiho dari pandangan matanya

Setelah beberapa saat Shiho tidak juga merespon, membuat Kaito tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya Kaito meraih pergelangan tangan Shiho, menariknya dan memeluk tubuh Shiho. Tanpa Kaito sadari, secara perlahan Shiho telah berhasil masuk ke dalam hatinya.

"Shiho, tidakbisakah kau tetap tinggal di sini? Tetaplah bersamaku! Shiho" Kaito mengungkapkan keinginannya yang terdalam. Dia tidak begitu mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Namun yang Ia tahu, Ia sangat ingin melindungi orang yang saat ini berada dalam pelukannya.

Shiho sedikit tersentak dengan permintaan Kaito, namun perasaannya pada Kaito telah hilang tak berbekas. Shinichi telah berhasil membawa seluruh hati Shiho pergi bersamanya. Yang tersisa dalam diri Shiho hanyalah kehampaan.

Perlahan Shiho berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kaito dari tubuhnya. Dengan senyuman yang terukir di kedua sudut bibirnya, Shiho berkata "Maafkan saya Kaito-san, saya sangat menghargai tawaran Anda, namun keputusan saya sudah bulat"

Kaito tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, Ia tahu keteguhan hati Shiho saat ini tidak akan dapat dikalahkan oleh apapun. Pada akhirnya Ia harus rela melepas kepergian Shiho, bukan hanya dari hidupnya, tetapi juga dari hatinya.

* * *

Setelah memutuskan pergi dari apartemen Kaito, Shiho tidak tahu lagi kemana tempat yang Ia tuju. Shiho hanya berjalan tanpa tahu tujuan dan arah. Dalam wujud perinya, tidak akan ada orang yang tahu dan sadar akan keberadaannya.

Saat berjalan melewati taman, Shiho berpapasan dengan sepasang kekasih, mereka tampak berbahagia. Bercanda gurau sambil berpegangan tangan. Sebelumnya Shiho masih belum menyadari siapa mereka, namun betapa terkejutnya Shiho saat Ia menyadari bahwa pasangan itu adalah Hibi dan Miyu, target pertama Shiho yang Ia kira telah gagal. Shiho dapat melihat pada jari kelingking mereka telah tampak pita benang merah yang menyatukan hati mereka. Kini mereka telah mendapat kebahagiaan mereka.

Menyadari kenyataan ini membuat air mata Shiho mengalir kembali. Kedua kakinya lemas, Shiho tidak mampu berdiri tegak sehingga kini Ia terduduk di tanah. Shiho terus-menerus memukuli dadanya yang terasa semakin sakit sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Ia teringat akan kata-kata Shinichi "Cinta itu butuh proses... Ia tidak bisa datang begitu saja... Untuk mendapatkan Cinta, kau butuh kesabaran dan pengorbanan". Kini setelah Shiho mengenal Cinta, Ia baru menyadari maksud dari kata-kata Shinichi saat itu.

"Shinichi, maafkan aku... maafkan aku" Shiho semakin merasa bersalah pada Shinichi karena selalu melampiaskan kekecewaan padanya. Kesombongannya telah membuat Shiho buta dan hanya melimpahkan kesalahan pada orang lain. Shiho bersumpah Ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri sebelum Shinichi memaafkan seluruh kesalahannya.

* * *

Kabar kemalangan Shiho telah sampai ke dunia peri. Para Bidadari dan Dewi merasa bersalah dan simpatik pada pengorbanan Shinichi serta keteguhan hati Shiho. Akhirnya mereka memperbolehkan Shiho kembali ke dunia peri walau masa ujian belum selesai.

Suasana hati Shiho saat berada dunia peri tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaannya saat masih berada di Bumi. Kini Shiho telah resmi menjadi seorang Bidadari sehingga saat ini Ia bertempat tinggal di Surga. Inilah Impian Shiho dari dulu, menjadi seorang Bidadari dan hidup bahagia di Surga. Namun kenyataannya, hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Shiho bahagia.

Setiap hari Shiho hanya menyendiri dipinggiran danau sambil melihat ikan yang sekali-kali menyembul ke atas. Shiho merasa hanya disinilah Ia merasakan ketenangan.

Surga, yang setiap hari tidak pernah sepi dari suara musik dan nyanyian, kini tampak lengang. Para Bidadari dan Dewi ikut bersedih melihat keadaan Shiho yang selalu murung, terutama Aoko. Saat ini Ia lah yang merasa paling bersalah. Aoko memutuskan bahwa Ia akan mengembalikan senyum Shiho, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Shiho, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Aoko berusaha membuka percakapan, namun Shiho hanya memandang ke arah Aoko sekilas sambil tersenyum lalu kembali lagi memandang ke arah danau. Aokopun duduk di samping Shiho.

"Shiho, aku benar-bentar menyesal tentang apa yang telah terjadi, kumohon maafkan aku"

Shiho tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Aoko "Aoko-sama, ini bukan salah siapapun. Saya tidak mungkin menyalahkan Aoko-sama yang selalu memperhatikan saya". Jawaban Shiho kali ini adalah suatu perkembangan baik, karena sebelumnya Shiho sama sekali tidak menanggapi ajakan mengobrol dari siapapun. Mungkin kesungguhan hati Aoko telah berhasil meraih hati Shiho.

"Shiho, andaikan ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menghapus semua kesalahanku padamu"

Lalu mata Shiho mulai terlihat sayu kembali, butiran air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua pelupik matanya. Shiho menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutup wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air mata "Aoko-sama tidak perlu minta maaf, yang seharusnya minta maaf pada kakanda sekalian adalah saya. Tapi hanya satu yang aku sesali, apa yang bisa saya lakukan agar saya dapat meminta maaf pada Shinichi?" Isak tangis Shiho-pun pecah.

Pada awalnya Aoko ragu untuk mengatakannya, tapi akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya. "Ada satu cara agar kamu bisa bertemu dengan Shinichi, Shiho".

Tangis Shiho seketika itu berhenti, Shiho benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Ia dengar "A-apa Aoko-sama, benarkah itu?". Dengan lengkungan senyum di bibirnya, Aoko menganggukkan kepala. "Itu benar Shiho-chan... Jika kau bersunggung-sungguh ingin bertemu dengan Shinichi, aku akan membantumu mewujudkannya"

Ucapan Aoko terasa seperti embun pagi yang mebasahi hati Shiho yang gersang, Shiho merasa kebahagiaan yang tiada tara hingga ingin sekali Ia berteriak meluapkan isi hatinya. Namun perasaan itu hanya bertahan sepersekian detik saja setelah Aoko mengatakan kata "tapi" pada Shiho.

"Tapi metode ini cukup berbahaya Shiho, kau bisa saja kehilangan jiwamu" ancaman dari Aoko sama sekali tidak membuat Shiho jera. Perasaannya pada Shinichi mengalahkan logikanya "Saya rela mengorbankan jiwa saya, Aoko-sama".

Kemantapan hati Shiho membuat Aoko juga mantap untuk mempertemukan Shiho dengan Shinichi "Baiklah Shiho, aku mengerti... Tapi kau harus mematuhi perintahku. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan gegabah karena ini menyangkut jiwamu"

Shiho tampak serius mendengarkan penjelasan dari Aoko, dari penjelasan Aoko akhirnya Ia tahu bahwa Aoko akan membuka portal ruang dan waktu, sehingga Ia akan bertemu dengan Shinichi di masa lalu. Portal itu hanya bertahan selama 5 menit, sehingga jika Shiho tidak kembali dalam 5 menit atau ia tewas sebelum waktu habis, maka jiwanya akan terjebak dalam portal dan musnah.

Hal yang paling berbahaya adalah lokasi Shinichi berada, yaitu di Neraka. Jika seorang Bidadari masuk ke dalam neraka maka Ia merupakan santapan lezat bagi seluruh penghuni neraka.

Setelah segala persiapan yang dibutuhkan, dengan bantuan beberapa bidadari lain, akhirnya upacara untuk membuka portal-pun dilakukan. "Shiho, aku akan segera membuka portalnya, waktu kita terbatas. Aku berharap kau bisa bertemu dengan Shinichi". Shiho mengembangkan senyum lebarnya dan mengangguk keras. Melihat senyum Shiho membuat para bidadari yang melihatnya merasa sangat senang sekaligus terharu, hingga ada yang meneteskan air mata.

Tak lama kemudian portal ruang dan waktu-pun di buka, Shiho segera melompat masuk ke dalamnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bagaimana minna? masih penasaran sama kelanjutan ceritanya?  
Author udah nonton movie 19  
Dan yang benar saja "Itu adalah movie yang dibuat oleh Aoyama-sensei buat para penggemar Con-Ai"**  
 **kyaaa kyaaa XD  
Benar-benar teriak kegirangan saat nonton tu movie  
** **Saking senengnya sampai-sampai Author pingin nangis ( idih lebay ~ Biarin :P)**

 **Berita baik lainnya, berkat movie itu akhirnya Author udah ada gambaran cerita baru. tp nungguin yg ini kelar dulu** **  
**

 **oc lah, semoga cerita ini dapat berjalan dengan lancar dan cerita yg baru dapat segera terwujud. hehehe**

 **perkiraan 2 chapter lagi kelar :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Reply Time :)

hiru nesaan : Seluruh pertanyaan akan terjawab di sini. selamat membaca :3

dandelionivy : Terimakasih udah mau membaca hingga akhir, saya sangat senang XD

Guest : Ini dilanjut :)

Terimakasih buat reviewnya :3  
Author juga gak nyangka chapter ini akan menjadi yang terakhir.  
Terimakasih buat readers yang udah setia mengikuti FF ini hingga akhir.  
semuga Chapter akhir ini tidak mengecewakan :3

* * *

 **LOVE DESTINY**

 **Discliamer: Detective Conan - c Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning:** **OOC, GJ, typo(s)  
**

 **R &R Please ! :3**

* * *

 **Di Chapter sebelumnya:**

Akhirnya Aoko mengatakan cara agar Shiho dapat bertemu lagi dengan Shinichi, yaitu menggunakan portal ruang dan waktu. Namun dalam waktu 5 menit Shiho harus sudah keluar dari portal atau jiwanya akan lenyap. Kini Shiho telah memasuki portal tersebut menuju Neraka di masa lalu.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : Akhir Kisah Kita**

Sesampainya di Neraka, Shiho gagal mendarat dengan baik. Ia malah terjatuh terpeleset dan kakinya terkilir.

"Aaaw... Sakit sekali" Shiho memegangi kakinya yang terasa nyeri.

Shiho berusaha berdiri, namun rasa sakit pada kakinya membuat Shiho tidak mampu berdiri.

Kedatangan Shiho ke neraka sangat menarik perhatian para penghuni neraka, sehingga belum lama berselang, Shiho telah dikerumuni oleh para penghuni neraka.

"Hei, Bidadari cantik... Apakah kau tersesat hingga bisa sampai ke sini?" Goda salah seorang mahluk buruk rupa yang merupakan penghuni neraka.

"Bolehkah aku membantumu untuk pulang ke rumah?" Penghuni neraka yang lain ikut menimpali.

Shiho bergidik melihat wujud dan ekspresi wajah mereka, mereka terlihat kelaparan dan ingin segera menerkam Shiho. Lalu secara tiba-tiba pergelangan tangan Shiho ditarik paksa oleh salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kelihatannya dia lezat, aku tidak sabar untuk menyantapnya" Kata mahluk itu.

Shiho mencoba melepaskan diri sekuat tenaganya.

"TIDAAAK, LEPASKAN!"

Shiho meronta, mengguncang-guncangkan tangannya agar genggaman tangan mahluk itu terlepas dari pergelangan tangannya. Namun mahluk itu begitu kuat sehingga usaha Shiho sia-sia.

Penghuni neraka yang lain tidak mau kalah, mereka berusaha merebut Shiho.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku yang lebih dahulu melihat Bidadari itu". Akhirnya mereka malah saling berkelahi.

Saat para mahluk itu sibuk berkelahi satu sama lain, Shiho menyelinap keluar dari kerumunan, mencoba menyelamatkan diri. Dengan langkah tertatih, Shiho berjalan menjauhi kerumunan itu.

Namun upaya Shiho untuk kabur tidak berjalan mulus. Salah seorang mahluk itu menyadari gerak-gerik Shiho dan berhasil menangkap Shiho kembali.

"TIDAAAK, LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAAAAN" Shiho berontak saat Ia tertangkap lagi.

"Bidadari ini hampir lolos. Bagaimana kalau kita makan saja dia bersama-sama" celetuk salah seorang dari mereka.

Usulannya langsung disetujui oleh rekannya yang lain. Mereka secara serempak mulai mengoyak gaun yang dikenakan Shiho.

"TIDAAAK, LEPASKAN! SHINICHIIII" Kini Shiho telah berurai air mata dan sangat ketakutan.

Sesaat kemudian muncul sesosok remaja yang turun dari langit bagaikan kilat dan menghajar para mahluk yang berkerumun mengelilingi Shiho.

"Kalian para penghuni neraka, menjauhlah darinya! Dia itu mangsaku, aku yang melihatnya lebih dulu"

Remaja itu tampak geram, Ia mengacungkan senjata yang dipegangnya ke arah para penghuni neraka tersebut.

Shiho terbelalak melihat sosok remaja yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Ia tampak masih kanak-kanak namun Shiho masih dapat mengenalinya. Dengan mulut gemetar, Shiho memanggil nama anak itu.

"S-Shinichi, Shinichi" Shiho memanggilnya, dan sesuai dugaan, anak itu menengok ke arah Shiho. Seketika itu Shiho memeluk remaja itu.

Shiho menangis tersedu, meluapkan seluruh perasaan dan penyesalannya pada Shinichi yang tidak mampu Ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Shiho hanya bisa memanggil nama Shinichi berulang kali.

"Shinichiiii... Shinichiiii"

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" dengan muka memerah, Shinichi mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shiho. Namun mendengar tangisan Shiho membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Shinichi hanya bisa diam mematung, Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara bingung, marah, dan iba.

Namun entah kenapa Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mulai muncul dan bersemi dalam dirinya, yaitu suatu perasaan yang begitu nyaman dan hangat.

Shinichi mulai meresapi apa yang saat ini ia rasakan. Inilah pertama kalinya Shinichi merasakan suatu perasaan yang begitu luar biasa. Perasaan yang sangat berbeda dengan rasa angkuh dan congkak yang selama ini Ia banggakan. Ia merasakan kedamaian menyeruak ke dalam hatinya.

Tanpa sadar, Shinichi mulai membalas pelukan Shiho, Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada punggung Shiho dengan lembut dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Shiho, menikmati ketenangan yang menyelimuti hatinya.

"Shiho, cepat kembali! Waktunya habis" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Aoko memanggil.

Tanpa Shiho sadari, waktu 5 menit yang dijanjikan telah berakhir. Padahal Shiho belum mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Shinichi.

Shiho panik, terlalu banyak hal yang ingin Shiho sampaikan, namun Shiho hanya mampu memandang kedua mata Shinichi lekat.

"Maafkan aku... Shinichi" Ucap Shiho pada akhirnya.

* * *

Di saat yang sama, Aoko sedang kebingungan karena dalam beberapa detik lagi portal akan tertutup. Akhirnya Aoko meminta bantuan para Bidadari untuk menarik Shiho

"Teman-teman, aku mohon! pinjamkanlah kekuatan kalian untuk menarik Shiho kembali, waktunya sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi" Pinta Aoko pada mereka.

Kemudian tiga Bidadari bersiap untuk menarik kembali Shiho dari dalam portal. Secara bersamaan mereka mengucapkan mantra dan dari tongkat mereka sesuatu yang mirip selendang yang terbang secepat kilat dan masuk ke dalam portal. Tak butuh waktu lama kini 'selendang' itu telah melingkar pada badan Shiho.

Shiho masih tidak ingin melepaskan Shinichi darinya sehingga Shiho melawan tarikan selendang itu.

"Aoko-sama, kumohon berikan lagi saya waktu, Aoko-sama"

Namun Shiho tahu usahanya sia-sia. Shiho hanya bisa berpegang pada tangan Shinichi walau akhirnya terlepas juga.

Saat tangan Shiho terlepas dari tangan Shinichi, saat itulah Shinichi menyadari bahwa ada yang berubah. Pita benang merah, tanda dua hati telah bersatu, melingkar pada jari kelingkingnya. Kini Shinichi sadar apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

"Kau yang ada di sana, saat ini aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun aku yakin, suatu saat aku akan menemukanmu, apapun yang terjadi" Shinichi tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah perginya Shiho.

* * *

Keberhasilan mengangkat Shiho kembali ke Surga tidak lantas membuat para Bidadari tenang. Karena saat Shiho keluar dari portal, Shiho meronta-ronta seperti kesetanan.

"TIDAAAK... SHINICHI... SHINICHIII" Shiho terus berteriak-teriak sambil berusaha berlari mendekati portal yang hampir tertutup.

"CEPAT TENANGKAN DIA" Aoko berteriak agar para Bidadari yang ada disekelilingnya memagangi Shiho agar tidak mendekati portal. Namun Shiho terus melawan, menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya agar pegangan para Bidadari padanya terlepas.

"LEPASKAN SAYA, BIARKAN SAYA BERSAMA SHINICHI KANDAAA?" Shiho menangis tersedu sambil terus menggoncangkan tubuhnya.

"Shiho-chan, kumohon tenanglah" Pinta salah satu Bidadari yang memeganginya.

"Tapi Kanda... Shinichi belum menjawab permintaan maaf saya" Air mata Shiho masih mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mata Shiho, namun kini Shiho tampak tidak lagi memberontak.

Melihat reaksi Shiho membuat para Bidadari lengah dan mengendorkan pegangannya, saat itulah Shiho meloloskan diri dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

Saat Ia berlari menjauhi para Bidadari, tanpa sadar Shiho sedang berlari menuju danau tanpa dasar. Seluruh Bidadari yang meliatnya berteriak memperingatkan.

"SHIHOOO, AWAAS" Teriak mereka serempak.

Namun saat Shiho menyadari bahaya yang ada di hadapannya, semua telah terlambat. Ia tidak mampu menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat waktu sehingga membuat Ia terpeleset dan tercebur ke dalam danau

"KYAAA"

Aoko segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan Shiho dan hendak menceburkan diri kedalam danau "SHIHOOO, SHIHOO".

Namun aksinya langsung di tahan oleh para Bidadari lain "Aoko, Hentikan! Jika kau tercebur ke dalamnya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali" kata salah seorang Bidadari.

"Tapi Emi... Kalau tidak ditolong, Shiho..." Aoko mencoba memaksa untuk menolong Shiho.

Namun Bidadari yang Ia panggil Emi itu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak ada harapan lagi Aoko, ikhlaskanlah Shiho pergi. Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik baginya" Kata Emi mencoba menenangkan Aoko.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Aoko hanya bisa memandangi permukaan danau yang masih bergelombang setelah Shiho terjatuh kedalamnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Di Ruang Rawat Rumah Sakit**

#Ai's POV

Aku mencoba membuka kedua mata secara perlahan, namun aku kesulitan melakukannya. Entah kenapa aku merasa cahaya yang menerpa kedua mataku begitu menyilaukan hingga Aku tidak mampu melihat dengan baik.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya sedang memanggil.

" – chan, Ai-chan, bangun sayang".

Aku yakin suara itu adalah suara seorang lelaki paruh baya, suaranya begitu lembut dan terdengar penuh kasih.

Saat akhirnya aku dapat membuka mataku sepenuhnya dan melihat wajah laki-laki paruh baya itu, ingatanku tentangnya secara cepat masuk ke dalam fikiranku. Walaupun ragu, namun akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memanggilnya.

"O-Otou-san"

Laki-laki yang sedari tadi cemas menunggu reaksiku itu kini terlihat begitu berseri-seri. Ia segera memanggil staff dokter yang mengawasi perkembangan kesehatanku.

Aku merasa aneh dengan kondisiku saat ini, entah kenapa aku merasa ini bukanlah diriku. Aku merasa asing dengan diriku sendiri, inilah yang membuatku merasa canggung dengan orang-orang disekitarku.

Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang salah dalam diriku, namun aku tidak dapat mengingat apa yang ingin aku ingat. Terakhir, ada satu yang mengganjal dalam fikiranku, Ai? Itukah namaku?.

# End of Ai's POV

Tak berapa lama tim medis datang, mereka langsung melakukan pengeceken kesehatan secara menyeluruh pada tubuh Ai. Dokter begitu tercengang dengan hasil yang didapat bahwa kondisi kesehatan pasiennya telah pulih sepenuhnya. Dokter segera mengabarkan kabar gembira itu pada Agasa, ayah Ai.

Setelah mendengar kabar gerbira itu, Agasa segera memeluk Ai yang kini telah bersih dari alat bantu yang sebelumnya menempel pada badan Ai.

"Ai-chaan, ayah sangat senang karena setelah sekian lama 'tertidur' akhirnya kamu bangun juga, sayang"

Dengan berlinang air mata, Agasa memeluk erat tubuh Ai. Ai hanya bisa tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan hangat ayahnya itu.

* * *

 **Keesokan Harinya**

# Ai's POV

"Selamat pagi Ai-chan, bagaimana kondisimu pagi ini?"

Pagi-pagi sekali, aku sudah mendapatkan sambutan dari Otou-san. Aku melihat Ia tersenyum padaku, senyum yang begitu cerah, secerah cahaya matahari yang masuk ke kamarku melewati celah jendela. Aku membalas senyumannya

"Pagi Otou-san, hari ini aku merasa sangat baik" Aku memposisikan diri duduk di tempat tidurku, aku merasa badanku masih agak lemas.

"Ai-chan, aku sudah menghubungi teman-temanmu. Hari ini mereka berjanji akan datang menjenguk" Otou-san mengisi pot bunga yang ada di samping tempat tidurku dengan bunga yang baru saja Ia bawa.

'Mawar merah, bunga yang indah' aku memandangi bunga yang kini menghiasi ruanganku itu.

Otou-san menggeser tempat duduk yang ada di pojok ruangan ke samping tempat tidurku, kemudian Ia duduk di sana.

"Ai, tadi ayah sudah bertemu dengan dokter dan dokter bilang besok kamu sudah boleh pulang. Ayah sangat senang akhirnya kamu bisa pulang" Otou-san menggenggam telapak tanganku.

"Iya Otou-san, wakatta" Aku mengangguk setuju. Akupun bersyukur dapat segera kembali ke rumah.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu di ketuk, dari balik pintu yang dibukakan oleh Otou-san berdiri dua orang pria dan seorang gadis. Mata mereka serempak membulat ketika melihatku.

"Ai-chaan... Kau benar-benar sudah membaik? wakattaaaa" Teriak gadis itu sambil berlari mendekat kemudian memelukku.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa gadis yang sedang memelukku ini.

"Ayumi-chan?" tanyaku akhirnya. Lalu gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ke arahku.

"Iya Ai-chan... ini aku. Aku sangat bersyukur setelah empat tahun menunggu akhirnya kita bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu"

Kini aku melihat genangan air pada kedua pelupuk mata gadis yang kini tampak lebih cantik dan dewasa dari yang ku ingat.

"Aku juga Ayumi-chan" balasku padanya.

Kedua pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Ayumi akhirnya ikut ambil suara.

"Haibara-san, Kami juga sangat senang kamu bisa kembali lagi ketengah-tengah kami" Kata pria yang berperawakan kurus tinggi itu.

"Iya, setelah ini kita bisa makan nasi belut bersama seperti dulu lagi" Tambah pria yang berperawakan tinggi gemuk.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat sejenak

"Mitsuhiko? Genta?" kedua nama itu yang terlintas dalam ingatanku.

Kedua pria itu memberikan senyum mereka padaku. Sama seperti Ayumi, kini mereka tampak jauh lebih gagah dari sebelumnya.

"Ai-chan, tadi aku dapat pesan dari Conan-kun. Katanya hari ini dia agak terlambat karena Ia ingin mampir ke suatu tempat" Kata Ayumi sambil menata buah yang tadi Ia bawa di atas piring.

'Conan-kun? Ai-chan? Kedua nama itu? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, tapi apa ya?' Aku masih mencoba mengingat-ingat, tapi tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa berat. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak mampu - atau bisa dibilang tidak ingin - mengingatnya.

"Ai-chan, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Otou-san cemas setelah melihat gelagatku yang tampak kesakitan.

"Daijobu Otou-san, hanya sedikit pusing" Aku berusaha membuat Otou-san tidak terlalu mencemaskanku. Namun aku tetap merasa penasaran, siapa sebenarnya Conan-kun? Kenapa aku ada disini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku empat tahun yang lalu?

"Otou-san, sebenarnya hari itu apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya" Walau ragu, aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

Otou-san tampak memandangku selama beberapa detik, lalu melempar pandangannya ke arah Ayumi dan kawan-kawan, seperti mengisyaratkan kepada mereka agar menceritakan kembali tragedi empat tahun yang lalu padaku.

Tak lama kemudian Ayumi mendekatiku dan duduk di kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Ia mulai bercerita.

" Aku masih ingat dengan jelas kecelakaan pada hari itu, saat itu kelas kita sedang melakukan pengamatan terhadap tanaman di taman kota...".

.

.

.

Di saat Ayumi bercerita, tanpa kusadari ingatan itu masuk ke dalam kepalaku dengan sendirinya. Bukan hanya detik-detik dimana sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang tiba-tiba menghantam tubuhku serta Conan yang berusaha menolongku, namun juga ingatanku sebagai Shiho, seorang Bidadari yang pada akhirnya terjatuh dari danau tanpa dasar dan pasti karena itu sekarang aku menjadi manusia.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kembali saat aku harus kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku, tentang betapa menyesalnya aku karena hingga akhir aku masih belum bisa mendapatkan maaf darinya, dari Shinichi.

Kemudian secara refleks aku melihat jari tangan kiriku, aku berharap kenangan terakhirku bersamanya masih berbekas di sana.

Namun hal yang tidak ku sangka terjadi. Aku hampir terpekik saat kulihat jari kelingkingku, kalau saja aku tidak menutup mulutku dengan tangan kananku. Air mataku keluar bagai air bah yang mengalir deras. Aku tidak menduga bahwa saat ini aku masih dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Pita benang merah itu - ikatan yang menyatukan hatiku dengannya - masih terikat kuat pada jari kelingkingku. Inilah harapan terakhirku untuk bisa bertemu dengan Shinichi.

Aku lihat benang itu menjulur keluar ruangan. Tanpa menghiraukan reaksi Otou-san dan yang lain, aku berlari keluar ruangan, mengikuti kemana benang merah itu akan berakhir.

# End of Ai's POV

.

.

.

Sambil tertatih, Ai berlari mengikuti kemana benang itu membawanya. Agasa dan teman-teman Ai mengikuti dari belakang sambil terkadang membantu Ai berjalan. Mereka sendiri bingung dengan apa yang membuat Ai jadi begini dan apa yang sedang Ai cari. Namun mereka yakin bahwa yang sedang Ai cari adalah sesuatu yang sangat berarti baginya. Hingga akhirnya Ai menghentikan langkahnya.

Saai ini Ia berada di taman. Dilihatnya sesosok pria yang saat ini sedang membantu seorang anak kecil mengambil balon yang tersangkut di ranting pohon. Di kelingking tangan kanannya tersimpul pita benang merah yang merupakan ujung dari pita miliknya. Setelah menyerahkan balon yang berhasil Ia ambil pada anak kecil itu, pria itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ai kemudian tersenyum ramah.

Mulut Ai bergetar, Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus Ia katakan. Namun dalam benaknya hanya ada satu nama dan hanya itu yang dapat terucap dari mulutnya

"S-Shinichi?".

Pria itu tampak bingung, lalu Ia memposisikan diri menghadap Ai.

"Shinichi?" Pria itu seperti tidak mengenal orang yang namanya Ai sebutkan tadi.

Mendengar jawaban Pria itu, pertahanan Ai-pun rubuh. Rasa nyeri yang sedari tadi Ia tahan kini terasa begitu menyiksa, kini Ai terduduk lemas di tanah sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ai menangis, putus asa. Kini harapan terakhirnya untuk bertemu Shinichi telah sirna.

"Shinichi... Shinichi... benarkah semua harus berakhir seperti ini?" Ai menangis tersedu, Ia hanya mampu meratapi nasibnya.

.

tok...

.

tok...

.

tok...

.

Ai mendengar suara langkah sepatu menuju ke arahnya. Sesaat kemudian Ai merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Tanpa Ai sadari, kini tubuhnya telah berada dalam pelukan orang itu.

"Aku disini... Shiho" Ai mendengar suara seorang pria berbisik di telinganya. Mendengar ucapan pria itu, Ai terbelalak tak percaya.

Ai mencoba merenggangkan pelukan pria itu, Ia memandang wajah serta bibir pria yang saat ini memeluknya- yang ternyata adalah pria yang tadi Ia panggil Shinichi - lekat-lekat, Ia berusaha menajamkan indra penglihatan dan pendengarannya, takut apa yang Ia dengar hanya halusinasinya belaka.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Ai yang baginya begitu manis. Ai tampak ragu dengan apa yang baru saja Ia alami. Lalu Pria itu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Ai, matanya memandang mata Ai lekat.

"Tapi namaku bukan lagi Shinichi... Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Conan Edogawa" Kata pria itu.

Kini Ai dapat mengenali nama itu, nama yang sejak bertahun-tahun lalu mengisi relung hatinya.

"Edogawa-kun? Kau-kah itu?" Tanya Ai tidak percaya.

"Iya Shiho..." Conan mengangguk pelan, senyumnya semakin mengembang

" – Aku sangat bahagia kita bisa bertemu lagi. Setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya penantianku terbayar juga" lanjutnya.

Ai tampak takjub dengan apa yang saat ini Ia alami. Edogawa Conan, pria yang selalu Ia dambakan, kini berada di hadapannya - bahkan saat ini sedang memeluknya.

Conan mulai merenggangkan pelukannya. Perlahan, salah satu tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu - sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah hati - dari saku celananya. Conan berlutut, membuka kotak itu di hadapan Ai dan berkata

"Maukah engkau menjadi pendamping hidupku Shiho... Eh? Bukan... maksudku Ai Haibara?" Conan memandang ke arah Ai penuh harap.

Air mata Ai mengalir kembali. Kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan yang mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mata Ai, namun air mata kebahagiaan. Dipandangnya sepasang cincin yang tersemat di dalam kotak itu. Dengan penuh keyakinan Ai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menjawab lamaran Conan.

"Aku sangan mencintaimu, Conan" kemudian Ai memeluk Conan yang masih berlutut di hadapannya. Conan-pun membalas pelukan Ai.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Ai" Merekapun hanyut dalam perasaan mereka.

Segala perasaan yang mereka pendam selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya tumpah. Seluruh penyesalan dan keputus-asaan yang selama ini mengiringi langkah mereka seperti lenyap tak berbekas. Perjuangan dan pengorbanan mereka menjadikan ikatan cinta mereka terjalin begitu kuat dan semakin kuat seiring berjalannya waktu. Kini mereka menyongsong kehidupan baru mereka di dunia, kehidupan yang bahagia dan damai. Kehidupan baru mereka sebagai manusia.

 **~ FIN ~**

* * *

 **Okey... akhirnya kelar juga.  
Sebenarnya masih ada _side story_ tentang akhir cerita Kaito dan Aoko  
Tapi mungkin segini aja udah cukup  
Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan  
jaa-ne :3**


End file.
